Un chant de Noël
by Mimimoon
Summary: Il aurait dû être heureux de cette décision, pourtant trois amis le convaincront du contraire. Se situe à Noël entre 6X09 et 6X10. Spoilers de la saison 7. T pour le langage.
1. Prélude

**NA :** Bonjour à tous, voici une toute nouvelle histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis quelques semaines. C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle que je n'ai pas mis à jour _Le garde du corps_ depuis un bon moment. Je n'abandonne pas l'histoire, je ne fais que la laisser de côté quelques semaines. Elle est en hiatus (comme Bones le sera demain) :(.

**NA 2 : **Si vous regardez dans mon profil, il y a très très longtemps, j'avais commencé une histoire semblable que je n'avais jamais terminée avec la série _Gilmore Girls_ qui a été un court moment de ma vie de jeune adulte mon unique raison de vivre (et qui a fini en totale débandade : la série, pas ma vie). Je vous promets, par contre, de terminer cette histoire. En fait, elle est déjà finie, il ne me reste que la conclusion à écrire!

**NA 3 :** Peu de temps après que j'aie commencé la rédaction de cette histoire, une fic en anglais se basant sur le même concept est apparue sur ce site. Je ne l'ai pas lu, en fait, je n'ai pas été plus loin que le titre (je n'ai même pas lu le résumé). Alors toutes ressemblances sont fortuites.

**Titre : Un chant de Noël. **

**Personnages principaux**: B&B évidemment, mais se concentre davantage sur Booth.

**Spoilers : **Se déroule à Noël entre 6X09 et 6X10, mais a des informations se rapportant jusqu'à 7X05 et au-delà. SOYEZ EN AVERTIS!

**Inspiration :** _Un chant de Noël_ de Charles Dickens.

**Résumé :** Il aurait dû être heureux de cette décision, pourtant trois amis le convaincront du contraire.

**Disclaimers :** Sérieusement, le seul truc que Stephen Nathan et moi avons en commun est que nous aimons tous les deux écrire en pyjama. Autrement, je n'ai rien à voir avec la production de Bones.

Sur ce, Bones lecture

* * *

><p>Une petite boîte de velours brûlait l'intérieur de sa poche alors qu'il marchait les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son appartement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Un moment, il entrait dans la bijouterie acheter un pendentif en or blanc qu'il avait aperçu il y a quelques semaines pour Hannah; la seconde suivante, il dépensait plus d'argent qu'il pouvait se le permettre pour acheter une bague de fiançailles qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir offrir.<p>

Il l'avait vue et il avait compris qu'elle était parfaite. Elle lui ressemblait. Presque sport, active, il y avait dans ce bijou une fluidité qui semblait être appropriée aux scènes de crime… euh… scènes de reportage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sur un coup de tête, comme pour se convaincre que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, il sortit une carte de crédits dont il ne s'était servi depuis plusieurs années et avait dépensé plus de trois mois de salaire.

Il aurait dû être heureux, soulagé, un peu anxieux à l'idée de demander la femme qu'il aimait en mariage, mais au lieu de ce sentiment d'excitation qui suivait la prise de toute décision, un malaise avait pris place dans son estomac et ne semblait pas avoir envie de le quitter.

Le soir était tombé depuis plusieurs heures en cette froide soirée du vingt-quatre décembre. Il marchait d'un pas rapide vers son logement laissant une fine buée sortir de sa bouche. Alors que partout autour de lui, les magasins et les maisons étaient ornées de guirlandes lumineuses, de boucles rouges, de sapins minutieusement décorés et de couronnes préparées avec soin, il ne savait pourquoi, la magie du temps des Fêtes qui l'avait animé si souvent par le passé ne semblait pas l'atteindre cette année. Pensant un moment à son petit garçon devenu grand, il se souvint avec regret qu'il n'allait le voir que le lendemain matin. Il passerait sa soirée seul, avec Hannah.

Passant devant un bar, il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder à la vitrine les âmes solitaires qui préféraient y passer la soirée plutôt que de rester seuls chez soi à ruminer leur solitude devant leur téléviseur. Au coin du bar, il pouvait voir quelques accros plaçant machinalement des pièces de monnaie dans les machines à sou, espérant remporter un quelconque gros lot. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, il dut prendre toute sa volonté pour passer droit et se diriger directement vers son appartement plutôt que de traverser les portes du bar pour joindre les autres dépendants du jeu dans leur transe.

Arrivé à son appartement, il opta consciencieusement de prendre l'escalier menant au deuxième étage où il habitait. Il grimpa deux à deux les marches, espérant vainement que ce sentiment d'anxiété qui l'envahissait depuis maintenant quelques jours s'évaporerait en pénétrant dans son appartement.

Il n'en fut rien.

Il s'avança silencieusement dans son couloir obscur et déduit immédiatement qu'Hannah devait déjà être couchée. L'amertume l'envahit. C'était le soir de Noël et il était toujours tôt. Il aurait bien aimé rester éveillé avec elle pour boire une tasse de lait de poule, faire l'amour et attendre calmement que minuit arrive pour aller joindre les autres croyants à la messe. Mais, au lieu de festoyer joyeusement avec la femme qu'il aimait, il s'assit sur le canapé de son salon, seul et amer.

Il glissa une main dans sa poche et sortit la boîte de velours qu'il y avait caché plutôt dans la soirée.

Il l'observa un long moment.

Cette bague était réellement magnifique. À sa seule vue, il rêvait d'une vie heureuse remplie d'amour et d'enfants. Il pouvait s'imaginer quelques années plus tard, pendant une soirée de Noël, boire un verre de lait de poule en regardant leurs enfants ouvrir leurs cadeaux pendant qu'ils attendaient tous ensemble que minuit arrive pour aller joindre les autres croyants à la messe.

Un bruit provenant de la chambre à coucher attira son attention. Rangeant en vitesse la bague dans sa poche, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où était provenu le petit claquement. Étrangement, ce qu'il avait, au départ, cru être un bruit de pas s'éclaircissait en celui du craquement d'un cran d'un arme à feu. Sans n'attendre une seconde de plus, il dégaina sa propre arme et s'avança vers sa chambre à coucher craignant d'ouvrir la porte et de retrouver sa petite copine assassinée dans leur lit.

Le craquement se répéta deux, trois, quatre, dix fois. Dans un rythme régulier, il entendait l'arme se charger encore et encore. Silencieusement, il poussa la porte et leva immédiatement ses mains chargée vers le dérangeant cliquetis.

La chambre était presque vide. Hannah était absente. Pourtant, à la vue qui se trouvait devant lui, il échappa son arme de surprise.

_À suivre…_


	2. Tome 1 partie 1

**NA :** D'abord, merci pour tous vos commentaires, vous êtes géniaux! Ensuite, je dois vous avertir que cette histoire est particulière en ce qui a trait à sa structure. Elle est constituée de trois tomes (passé, présent, avenir). Le premier tome (passé) est divisé à son tour en quatre parties, le deuxième (présent) n'en a qu'une seule et le troisième (avenir) en a quatre aussi. Ce qui, en incluant l'introduction et la conclusion, en fait une histoire de **onze** ou de **douze** chapitres.

Voilà. Maintenant que je vous ai bien confondu, passons à la véritable histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Tome 1 : Les mémoires de Teddy Parker (partie 1)<strong>

« Non, c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas…

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Sergent.

- Non! Je refuse. Je ne veux pas, tu ne peux pas être là!

- Nier la vérité ne changera rien, Sergent.

- J'ai vu le docteur il y a un mois à peine. Il m'a dit que tout allait bien. Ne le prends pas mal, Teddy, mais je ne suis plus censé te revoir. Plus jamais.

- Pourtant, je suis là.

- Non! Je ne peux pas être malade à nouveau. C'est impossible! Ce ne doit être un rêve. Un rêve. C'est ça! C'est un rêve. Je vais me pincer et je vais me réveiller et tout cela ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve, dit-il avec agitation en se pinçant du bout des doigts. Aïe!

- Sauf votre respect, Sergent, le truc de se pincer pour se réveiller ne fonctionne pas pour personne! Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de quelqu'un qui s'était réellement réveillé en se pinçant? »

Levant les sourcils, en acceptant l'argument de son défunt ami, il expira un souffle qu'il détenait depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre, décidant qu'il valait mieux se calmer.

« Mais tu n'es qu'un rêve, je n'ai pas de nouvelle tumeur au cerveau. Dis-moi que je n'ai pas de tumeur au cerveau.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je suis à peu près certain de n'être que l'incarnation du figure de votre passé qui vous hante dans votre sommeil paradoxal à mouvements oculaires rapides

- Pardon.

- Un rêve! »

Booth laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement.

« Génial! S'exclama-t-il. Alors, pourquoi viens-tu me visiter en cette merveilleuse nuit de Noël? Parce que, et ne le prends pas mal, j'ai une superbe copine qui m'attend de l'autre côté de cette réalité et j'aimerais vraiment lui donner un petit avant-goût de Noël à la Seeley Booth, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- Je suis ici pour la même raison que la dernière fois.

- M'aider à m'évader d'un bateau sur le point d'exploser?

- Vous aidez à dire 'je t'aime' à quelqu'un.

- Désolé de t'annoncer ça, mon ami, mais tu arrives un peu trop tard, sourit-il en pensant à Hannah. C'est déjà fait.

- Vous êtes sûr? » Demanda le caporal Teddy Parker à son Sergent sur un ton arrogant qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'interprétation.

Booth leva les yeux vers son ami. L'homme devant lui avait été le seul gamin à qui il avait avoué de plein gré la nature de sa relation avec son père, sa dépendance au jeu et son attirance pour une jeune avocate blonde qui deviendrait un jour la mère de son fils. Il était probablement la personne sur la Terre qui l'avait vraiment connu… à l'exception de Bones.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Vraiment, Sergent? Vous allez me jouer la carte du déni? À moi? Vous et moi savons très bien de qui je veux parler.

- Non, Bones et moi, c'est terminé!

- Vraiment? » Demanda-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Au moment même où le claquement se fit entendre dans l'air, la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'illumina à un point tel que Booth ne dût cacher ses yeux de ses mains pour éviter d'être ébloui par la blancheur qui l'avait soudainement entouré. Ouvrant un œil puis un deuxième, il sursauta en apercevant le décor qui avait changé.

« Holà! » S'écria-t-il surpris.

Il reconnaissait l'endroit où ils étaient apparus. Même s'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis près d'une décennie, le bureau du Sergent-major de Commandement des Forces spéciales de l'Armée américaine lui serait gravé à jamais en mémoire. À seulement deux reprises, il avait visité ce bureau. La première fois, on l'avait promu sergent-maître des forces. La deuxième, on l'y avait menacé de le rétrograder au grade de Sergent première classe après qu'il ait fait le mur pour assister à la naissance de son fils.

La pièce était enveloppée de murs d'un blanc cassé entourés au plafond et au plancher de bordure de bois de cerisier d'une grande richesse. Sur chacun d'entre eux, y étaient placardés des recommandations, des récompenses et des affiches demandant à quiconque la regardait de s'enrôler dans l'armée. Au centre de la pièce, un immense bureau de travail se dressait autoritairement. Derrière lui, on pouvait voir un homme d'une grande stature, travailler dans de la paperasse bureaucratique qui semblait l'ennuyer.

« Mais comment as-tu fait ça? Demanda Booth.

- Ne me le demandez pas, c'est votre rêve! Réagit Teddy.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot!

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai peut-être la capacité de vous montrer les événements de votre passé me permettant de prouver mon point.

- Ton point? Quel point?

- Vous connaissez le point!

- Que je suis amoureux de Bones? Demanda-t-il sceptique. Ok, je peux avouer que j'ai été amoureux d'elle **dans le passé**, mais c'est terminé aujourd'hui. Elle a eu sa chance et l'a laissé passer. Je suis avec Hannah aujourd'hui. Je l'aime, je suis heureux avec elle et je vais l'épouser.

- Pourquoi essayez-vous de me convaincre, Sergent? Je vous crois. Je crois tout ce que vous dites.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici?

- C'est à vous-même de vous demander cela! Je ne suis que le fruit de votre imagination!

- D'accord, d'accord… et pourquoi le bureau du Commandant Smith? ».

Au moment même où il posa la question, il entendit frapper à la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il se retourna au moment où le Commandant donnait à la personne de l'autre côté la permission d'entrer dans la pièce. Booth comprit immédiatement pourquoi il se trouvait là, il avait déjà vécu cette histoire.

La porte s'ouvrit et Booth vit entrer deux hommes dans la vingtaine, l'un gardant l'autre menotté derrière son dos. Il s'avança vers l'homme en colère dont les poignets étaient attachés en arrière de lui et le reconnut immédiatement. Ses traits étaient beaucoup plus jeunes, son visage lisse, ses yeux moins fatigués et ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts. Il regardait l'homme qui l'ignorait devant lui et n'arrivait pas à crois qu'il se trouvait devant une version plus jeune de lui-même.

« Je… il… il … je… il ne peut pas me voir.

- Ce n'est qu'une représentation de la réalité. Voyez cela comme étant une nouvelle version d'un film en trois dimensions.

- Je reconnais cette journée. 27 novembre 2001. C'est le jour de la naissance de Parker. Cet imbécile de Walter est venu me menotter devant mon propre nouveau né!

- Bonne mémoire, Sergent.

- Je ne comprends pas comment cette journée peut t'aider à me prouver ton point.

- Attendez un peu ».

Se retirant un moment afin d'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il pouvait voir Walter le défaire de ses menottes et le pousser à l'assoir devant le bureau de son Commandant.

_« Maître Sergent Booth, que nous vaut l'honneur de vous revoir parmi nous? Demanda sarcastiquement le Commandant Smith sans même lever ses yeux de ses papiers. Avez-vous une bonne raison pour que ce soit aux mains de Major Sherman que vous nous reveniez ou avez-vous décidé de jouer à une sorte d'étrange jeu de cache-cache? Je vous remercie Major, vous pouvez disposer._

Booth observa avec animosité Sherman faire un salut officiel au Commandant avant de sortir de la pièce sous le regard furieux du plus jeune Booth dont la colère avec envahit les traits du visage.

_« Sergent Booth. Quand on m'a signalé votre absence, avait commencé le commandant en levant enfin son regard vers le jeune homme qui le fixait arrogamment, je dois avoir été grandement déçu par votre comportement. Est-ce que je n'ai pas été assez clair lorsque je vous ai refusé votre droit de sortir hier soir? Hurla-t-il. Ce n'est pas les scouts ici! C'est la putain d'armée américaine! Vous êtes un Maître Sergent d'une unité spéciale d'élite, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS QUITTER QUAND BON VOUS SEMBLE POUR LE MOINDRE PETIT PROBLÈME FAMILIAL! _

_- Ce n'est pas un simple problème familial Commandant Smith, c'était la naissance de mon fils. _

_- SERGENT BOOTH, il y a 1,5 millions de soldats dans cette armée. Combien d'entre eux ont eu un enfant dans la dernière année? Quelle importance donnez-vous à votre propre cul pour que vous vous donniez le droit de prendre la permission de sortir pour assister à la naissance de votre rejeton? Qui vous a permis à vous plutôt qu'aux 200 000 autres nouveaux parents de l'armée de terre de sortir sans une permission de votre commandant supérieur? Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous? Le putain de Colonel de cette armée? Vous êtes dans un poste haut placé dans la hiérarchie, Booth, ne m'obligez pas à vous rétrograder à un poste inférieur à vos capacités. _

_- Non, Commandant. _

_- Vous avez un dossier exemplaire, Sergent Booth. Nous avons eu de la chance que vous quittiez le FBI pour nous joindre pour le début de cette guerre, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de désobéir aux ordres qu'on vous donne!_

_- Ça n'arrivera plus, Commandant. _

_- Booth, il vous reste trois mois à votre contrat! Je ne veux plus voir votre putain de cul dans mon bureau d'ici là! Est-ce clair? _

_- Oui, Commandant! _

_- Vous pouvez disposer, demanda-t-il alors que Booth se leva pour sortir de son bureau. Oh! Et Sergent Booth? L'arrêta-t-il avant que ce dernier n'ouvre la porte pour quitter le bureau. Le soldat se retourna et se plaça au garde-à-vous devant son supérieur. _

_- Oui, Commandant?_

_- Toutes mes félicitations, vous serez un excellent père. _

_- Merci Commandant, laissa-t-il sortir un sourire à travers son visage normalement impassible lorsqu'il était dans cette position!_

_- Sortez de mon bureau, maintenant, je vous ai assez vu. _

_- À vos ordres », déclara Booth en faisant son dernier salut militaire avant de sortir de la pièce._

Il se regarda sortir de la pièce et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. C'était une réelle scène de son passé qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux; il venait de revoir un moment d'une des journées les plus émotionnelles de son existence. Il se retourna vers Teddy qui l'observait un petit sourire au visage.

« Je me rappelle bien de cette journée. Avec Parker, dit-il alors que le commandant sourit un brin en entendant son nom représenter le fils de son ancien mentor. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce salopard m'ait arrêté alors que j'avais mon fils dans mes bras. C'était mon fils! Mon nouveau né! Et il n'a pas pris la peine d'attendre que je sorte de la pièce avant de me mettre les menottes, râlait-il à ses souvenir. Mais tout ça ne change rien au fait que je ne comprenne toujours pas comment ton truc de magie pourrait me faire soudainement 'réaliser' que je suis toujours 'amoureux' de Bones, avait-il dit en accentuant ses mots de guillemets imaginaires.

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup foi en moi, dites donc.

- Je cherche simplement à comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Vous m'avez prouvé à plusieurs reprises dans le passé que vous étiez capable de croire à une situation sans que vous en voyiez les résultats immédiats.

- Il y a une différence entre ma foi et le fait de faire confiance à un rêve qui n'est très probablement que le fruit de mon imagination!

- Si vous voulez me laisser le temps de vous prouver mon point vous allez comprendre ».

Lorsque Teddy claqua des doigts à nouveau, contrairement à au moment précédent où la lumière l'avait aveuglé de sa blancheur, la pièce s'était assombrie. Autour d'eux était apparue une grande salle qui leur était familière. Dans un coin, une vieille télévision diffusait le dernier épisode d'une émission de télévision populaire pendant qu'on pouvait voir quelques soldats dans des isoloirs en train de communiquer avec leur famille. Au centre de la pièce, près d'une dizaine de tables rondes étaient entourés de soldats en train de boire un verre à la santé de leurs camarades, de rire à la blague salace de l'un d'entre eux ou de jouer aux cartes. Booth reconnaissait cet endroit. Il avait passé plusieurs soirées avec des collègues ou des subordonnées à former des amitiés qui duraient parfois jusqu'à la mort. Ils étaient dans une des salles communes de Fort Benning.

_Il passa subtilement la porte de la pièce. Après son entrevue avec le Commandant du bataillon, il n'avait pas envie de faire une fanfare de son moment de désobéissance. Son supérieur avait eu raison sur un point : malgré le désir de voir naître son fils, il était le supérieur de tous ces hommes et ne voulait pas qu'ils croient que les règles ne s'appliquaient pas à lui aussi. _

_« Journée difficile, Sergent? Demanda un soldat assis à une des tables. _

_- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nait notre premier fils! Répondit-il avec un petit sourire._

_- Oh! Mais Félicitations, s'écria le jeune homme. Hé! Tout le monde, le fils du Sergent est né aujourd'hui! » _

_Une pluie de félicitations s'abattit sur lui alors que ce dernier, mal-à-l'aise, remerciait chaque garçon d'une poignée de main avant de rejoindre certains de ses meilleurs soldats à une des tables. _

_« Félicitations Serg… _

_- Merci Caporal, dit-il en appuyant une main chaude sur l'épaule d'un de ses soldats. Vous jouez au… _

_- Poker, mais ne vous en faites pas, il y a rien d'illégal là-dedans. On joue avec des fèves sèches. _

_- Quels sont les enjeux? »_

_La table se tut et les soldats regardèrent leur supérieur d'un air surpris. _

_« Serg., le jeu est totalement interdit sur la base. _

_- Je ne parle pas de jeu à l'argent, mais il doit bien y avoir un enjeu?_

_- Pas vraiment, dit un des jeunes hommes mal-à-l'aise. _

_- Voyons, dit Booth en s'assoyant avant de commencer à battre les cartes. C'est une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Le gagnant aura congé de nettoyage de salle de bain pour le mois. C'est moi qui le ferai à sa place._

_- Et si vous gagnez, Sergent?_

_- Double entrainement pour le prochain mois, sourit-il en coin. _

_- Je tiens le pari », avait dit un soldat arrogant en souriant alors que Booth commençait à distribuer les cartes. _

« Vous n'aviez pas joué depuis quand?

- Deux, trois semaines. Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment, ça fait plus de dix ans. Je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté de jouer avant 2004.

- Avant cette soirée là? »

Au moment où il claqua ses doigts, la salle s'évapora et un tout nouveau décor se dressa devant lui.

_À suivre…_

**NA :** Les personnes qui me suivent sur Twitter (mimimoon2007) ont parfois des indices de ce qui se passera dans les prochains chapitres!


	3. Tome 1 partie 2

**Bones-NCIS **Au moment où tu écrivais ce message, il faisait tempête (quelques centimètres, beaucoup de vent, routes presque impraticables). Aujourd'hui, il fait très beau, mais très froid (-20, mais on ressent -40). Vive l'hiver du Québec!

**Chapitre 3 Les mémoires de Teddy Parker (partie 2)**

La nuit était chaude et humide, mais à l'extérieur une froide pluie s'abattait sur Washington. S'avançant dans la sombre rue, Booth aurait reconnu le bar qui était apparu devant lui parmi des millions. Les lettres de la version anglaise du mot 'billard' clignotait au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait passé des dizaines de nuit dans cet établissement à y parier sa paie de la semaine sur des parties de billard qu'il gagnait la plupart du temps. La dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds était le soir où…

« Oh! Non! S'écria-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

- Quoi, Sergent?

- Oh, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non!

- Quoi?

- Non! Il n'est pas question de rentrer là-dedans!

- Qui a dit qu'on devait y entrer?

- Non! Il n'est pas question que je vois ça! Pas encore. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai revécu cette histoire? Non! Il n'est pas question… »

Au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, un taxi s'arrêta devant la porte du bar. De l'autre côté de la rue, il vit de loin deux personnes sortir, semblant vivre une soirée fabuleuse. Elle venait d'enfiler son manteau lorsqu'il l'arrêta. Hypnotisé par ce qui avait été un des plus beaux moments de son existence, Booth s'avança vers le couple.

_« Attendez, attendez une seconde, l'arrêta-t-il du bout des doigts. Restez-là, on arrive, hurla-t-il au taxi qui attendait impatiemment dans la rue. J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. _

_- À propos du fait que vous êtes un descendant direct de John Wilkes Booth? Je l'avais deviné ». _

_Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre au moment où elle prononçait ces paroles, tous les deux enivrés par leur attirance l'un pour l'autre. _

_« Quoi? Mais deviner… comment?_

_- Par votre structure osseuse »._

« Tu sais comment peut être embêtant sa manière de deviner tout ce qu'on cherche à garder secret? Cette femme peut vous regarder dans les yeux et vous réciter toutes vos blessures de jeunesse sans même prendre le temps de vous demander votre prénom. Tu sais à quel point cela peut être à la fois agaçant et sexy? » Avait dit Booth à son ami qui s'approchait de lui.

_« Alors ça, j'aimerais autant que ça reste entre nous, d'accord? Motus… demanda-t-il alors que Brennan lui souriait, amusée. _

_- D'accord, chuchota-t-elle. _

_- Ce que j'ai à vous avouer, c'est que j'ai un petit problème de pari compulsif, mais je suis en thérapie. _

_- Pourquoi est-ce que vous sentez le besoin de me le dire?_

_- Avec vous, j'ai l'impression que ça pourrait être sérieux._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire une chose pareille?_

_- J'sais pas… je crois que je vais vous embrasser ». _

_Il souriait au moment où ses lèvres s'approchaient de celles de Brennan qu'elle accueillit avec enthousiasme et passion. Alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, il embrassait une des femmes les plus magnifiques qu'il avait vues dans sa vie et elle semblait tout aussi contente que lui par le développement de l'affaire. _

« Oh! La vache! Sergent! Dit Teddy en donnant une petite tape dans le dos de son supérieur. Waouh!

- Ça a été un des meilleurs moments de ma vie! Tu sais qu'elle fait ce truc avec la langue… Oh! Mince! Aucune femme ne m'a embrassé comme ça dans ma vie! On ne se connaissait depuis même pas trois jours, mais Seigneur… je l'ai su, du moment où je l'ai vue qu'elle serait une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

- Vous l'avez su?

- Évidemment. Tu ne rencontres pas une femme comme Bones sans qu'elle ne vire ton existence sens dessus-dessous! Elle était magnifique… elle est toujours magnifique. J'aime bien sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, elle lui donne un mignon petit air gamin. C'est grâce à elle que je suis l'enquêteur que je suis aujourd'hui, que je ne me laisse plus guider seulement par mon instinct, que je tente de trouver les faits avant les intuitions.

- C'est grâce à elle que vous avez arrêté de jouer.

- Quoi? Mais non, j'ai arrêté de jouer parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire avec Parker, pas parce que j'ai rencontré une femme fascinante dont je voulais être à la hauteur », avait-il affirmé avec conviction alors qu'il voyait Bones se séparer de lui en un rire sincère.

_« Waouh! Perdit-il pied un bref instant, étourdi par le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle. _

_- On ne va pas passer la nuit ensemble! Riait-elle en courant jusqu'au taxi. _

_- Mais si, voyons, pourquoi? Demandait-il pris de cours au sommet des escaliers menant au bar._

_- Trop de Téquila, affirma-t-elle en pénétrant dans la voiture. _

_- Hé, hé! Non, non, non! Ne partez pas! Supplia-t-il en courant jusqu'au taxi. Attendez! Frappa-t-il à la fenêtre du véhicule qui s'ouvrit sur son sourire ivre. Vous avez peur que j'aie des regrets demain matin en vous voyant?_

_- Ça n'arrivera pas! » Rit-elle alors que son taxi démarra, le laissant seul derrière, en pleine rue à la regarder avec amertume quitter alors qu'elle lui envoyait la main une dernière fois. Il soupira subtilement, se retourna pour regarder les clignotantes lettres du mot POOL derrière lui avant de s'en aller jusqu'à chez lui. _

« Vraiment? Demanda Teddy pendant que Booth se regardait avec tristesse s'éloigner du bar où il n'avait plus jamais mis les pieds par la suite. Alors pourquoi le soir même après la naissance de Parker, vous avez joué un mois de nettoyage de toilettes alors que vous avez abandonné pour de bon l'idée de parier à peine dix secondes après qu'elle vous ait refusé la nuit? »

Booth se tourna vers son ami en réalisant qu'il disait vrai. Même s'il avait entamé sa thérapie peu après la naissance de Parker, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avait embrassé Bones ce soir-là qu'il avait abandonné à jamais le jeu. Plus jamais, par la suite, il n'était entré dans un bar ou dans un casino dans le but de parier sa chemise. Il n'avait plus jamais, par la suite, eu l'envie de vivre cette montée d'adrénaline qu'il vivait chaque fois qu'il y avait gros en jeu. Jamais plus, il n'avait risqué quoi que ce soit et c'était parce qu'il voulait être à la hauteur de la femme qu'il venait de voir partir dans son taxi.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qui serait arrivé si jamais elle m'avait laissé entrer avec elle dans ce taxi.

- Probablement la même chose que ce qui s'est passé en réalité. Elle vous en aurait voulu d'avoir profité de la situation, vous vous seriez querellés et vous auriez pris différentes directions pour les mois qui auraient suivi. La seule véritable différence aurait été que tout ce temps, vous auriez su ce à quoi elle ressemblait sous ses vêtements! »

Booth éclata de rire.

« Peut-être bien.

- Et probablement que vous ne vous seriez pas permis de tomber amoureux d'elle en sachant que jamais elle n'aurait des sentiments réciproques pour vous.

- Ça aurait peut-être été mieux comme ça.

- Et manquer ce qui aurait été le plus grand amour de votre vie?

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. C'est Hannah que j'aime maintenant! Je vais lui demander de m'épouser demain! C'est elle l'amour de ma vie.

- C'est peut-être le temps d'aller voir ailleurs alors! »

_À suivre…_


	4. Tome 1 partie 3

**NA : **Merci à mon copain qui a sorti la blague de la définition de modestie!

**Chapitre 4 Les mémoires de Teddy Parker (partie 3)**

D'un claquement de doigt, le décor se changea à nouveau. Encore une fois, une scène familière apparut devant lui. Un divan et un petit fauteuil placés l'un en face de l'autre, une table-basse sous laquelle étaient cachés des paniers d'accessoire pour des jeux de rôle et un jeune homme qui était situé à la porte avaient longtemps constitué la partie la moins agréable de ses années de partenariat avec Bones : la thérapie avec Sweets.

Il se voyait, un peu plus vieux, aux côtés de Bones qui s'était installée confortablement sur le divan alors que lui s'était contenté de s'assoir sur le bras du canapé.

« Sweets! Grogna Booth. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va nous sortir cette fois-là?

- Vous ne pouvez nier, Sergent, qu'il s'agit d'un excellent psychologue. Ce qu'il dit est majoritairement vrai.

- Peut-être, mais je crois toujours que ce n'est pas très éthique de révéler à haute voix les pensées secrètes des gens. J'aime bien savoir que ce qui se passe dans ma tête y reste. Oui, ce qu'il dit est vrai la plupart du temps, mais tu sais à quel point c'est désagréable de se faire dire nos quatre vérités devant la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde?

- Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être super!

- Tu supposes très bien, Teddy ».

_De la porte du bureau, Sweets éclaircit le store en expliquant l'exercice du jour. _

_« Le principe est simple. L'Agent Booth dit quelque chose et vous répondez par le premier mot ou la phrase qui vous vient à l'esprit et vice-versa », avait expliqué le jeune psychologue aux partenaires._

« Oh non! Pas ce jeu, se plaignit Booth. Je me demande toujours comment un jeu aussi stupide peut avoir mis des idées pareilles dans la tête de Bones! »

_« Mais c'est ridicule! Argumenta Brennan. Une réponse appropriée demande mure réflexion. _

_- On ne peut pas plutôt faire un 'Ni oui, ni non', suggéra Booth._

_- Non! Discuta Sweets. Ceci est un test psychologique sérieux et fiable, Agent Booth. Avec des réponses instinctives, on est dans l'émotionnel, là où se trouve l'origine de vos difficultés et de vos liens en tant que partenaires ». _

« Il a toujours de ces grandes théories alors qu'en fait, on ne faisait que servir de pantin pour ses jeux grotesques. Il ne voulait que nous étudier, nous disséquer en petites pièces pour vendre son bouquin au plus offrant. Il ne faisait que nous manipuler pour que je tombe amoureux de Bones et qu'il ait une belle histoire d'amour à raconter à ses potes psychologues!

- Ou il ne voulait que vous acceptiez vos sentiments pour le Dr. Brennan et que vous soyez enfin heureux.

- Tu prends pour qui? Lui ou moi? Si tu comptes pour lui, je peux vous présenter tous les deux. Vous pourrez comparer vos notes sur les sentiments que Bones et moi éprouvons l'un pour l'autre! »

Booth commençait à être irrité par son ami qui ne semblait pas écouter la moindre parole qu'il disait. Il n'était pas amoureux de Bones, combien de fois fallait-il qu'il le répète pour que ça lui entre enfin dans la tête?

_« Donuts! Répondit Booth soudainement. _

_- Je vous demande pardon?_

_- Des donuts! Avec un glaçage, je les ai devant les yeux!_

_- Parce que vous n'avez pas mangé, vous avez faim, expliqua Brennan. _

_- Je suis mort de faim!_

_- Non, s'interposa Sweets. Ce n'est pas le bon type de réponse. _

_- Bien sûr que si! J'explique pourquoi il a dit 'donuts'. _

_- Le but de cet exercice n'est pas de donner une explication, mais une réponse. D'accord? Des enfants sauraient le faire!_

_- Parce que c'est de l'enfantillage », répondit Brennan. _

« Ha! Ha! Ha! Rit Booth amusé par la réplique de sa partenaire. J'adore cette femme, murmura-t-il se méritant un regard espiègle de son fantôme. En tant qu'amie! Je l'adore en tant qu'amie! Dans une situation comme celle que je vis présentement, disait-il en pointant son double sur le sofa, j'adorerais chaque personne qui ferait la vie dure à Sweets! »

_« Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins essayer. Sweets commençait à perdre patience._

_- Ouais, d'accord. Allons-y. Vous êtes prête? Soupira-t-il. Faim de loup._

_- Sexe »._

« Elle a de ces répliques! Tu sais parfois, on discute d'un sujet tout-à-fait innocent et la seconde suivante, je connais des détails très intimes sur sa vie sexuelle!

- Il n'y a pas de mal là-dedans.

- Pas quand on essaye de s'empêcher de l'imaginer toute nue à longueur de journée! Ce qu'elle rend parfois très dur! »

_« Wô! S'exclama-t-il surpris._

_- Cheval. _

_- Cowboy._

_- Enfant. _

_- Bébé._

_- Booth._

_- Vous trouvez que je suis un bébé? Demanda Booth à la fois surpris et blessé. _

_- Vous êtes un père. _

_- Oh! Maman. _

_- Naissance._

_- Satisfaction_

_- Sperme._

_- Sperme? Ça ne devient pas un peu bizarre? Demanda-t-il à Sweets. _

_- Non, continuez. _

_- D'accord, œuf. _

_- Je veux un bébé! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. _

« Holà! Les choses se corsent! S'exclama Teddy amusée par la scène. Vous voulez dire qu'elle vient de décider qu'elle voulait un bébé. Là! À ce moment?

- Tu peux le croire? »

_« Wô!_

_- Cheval!_

_- Nah, nah! Arrêta Booth. Une seconde. _

_- Je crois qu'on peut arrêter là!_

_- Finalement, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt intéressant! Mentionna Brennan avec un large sourire! _

_- Vous voulez avoir un enfant?_

_- Oui, j'en veux un! C'est juste que je ne l'avais pas réalisé! Je dois avoir une progéniture. Ce serait égoïste de ne pas procréer. _

_- Égoïste? » Demanda Sweets tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. _

« Elle a dit 'égoïste'? Demanda Teddy. Elle ne se prend pas pour un deux de pique!

- Dans le dictionnaire à côté du mot 'modestie', on retrouve une photo de Bones », avait répliqué Booth avec sarcasme.

_« Égoïste! Acquiesça Brennan._

_- Vous êtes au courant qu'avant, il vous faut un homme pour… » demanda Booth inquiet. _

« Ha! Je vous reconnais bien là, Sergent! Vous voulez vous assurer qu'elle n'a pas personne dans sa vie! »

_« Juste son sperme, affirma-t-elle avec un calme déconcertant. Vous pourriez être un excellent donneur._

_- Moi? La conversation commençait vraiment à être étrange pour Booth qui n'arrivait pas à croire que Bones qui n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfants ressentait tout à coup le désir de devenir maman. _

_- Après analyse de votre sperme, hein? Bien sûr! »_

Regardant la scène qui avait failli changer son existence, Booth n'arrivait toujours pas à croire le front qu'elle avait eu de lui demander de lui faire un enfant cliniquement en plein milieu d'une session avec Sweets. Alors que la décision d'avoir un enfant devait, à son avis, être prise de façon réfléchie et romantique, elle lui avait annoncé bêtement qu'elle le voulait lui comme père de sa progéniture. À ses côtés, il pouvait entendre s'esclaffer Teddy qui semblait juger la scène tordante!

« Vous êtes en train de vous faire complètement embobiner, Sergent!

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire! Ça fait presque deux ans de cela et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire! Tu sais ce qui est le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'elle ne voulait que mon truc… elle ne voulait pas de mon aide comme co-parent. Elle a même complètement abandonné l'idée d'avoir un enfant au moment où je lui ai refusé de donner mon sperme si je n'avais pas le droit de reconnaître son enfant comme étant mien!

- Mais, elle n'a jamais été jusqu'au bout de la procédure! Elle n'a pas demandé à un autre homme de lui donner son sperme et elle n'est pas allée dans une banque! Elle vous voulait vraiment.

- Elle ne voulait que mon machin, pas moi.

- Mais elle ne voulait pas celui d'un autre.

- Pfff! Soupira-t-il avec amertume!

- Vous semblez triste, Sergent!

- C'est juste l'idée qu'elle ne voulait qu'une partie de moi qui me sidère! C'est comme si elle me voulait en pièce détachée. Elle ne voulait que les morceaux de ma personne qui lui plaisaient le plus et laissait tomber le reste. Eh bien, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous, Bones, montait-il le ton en s'adressant à Brennan qui s'était levé après qu'ils aient reçu un coup de fil annonçant une nouvelle enquête, je ne suis pas un mec IKEA. Je ne viens pas en pièce détachée! Vous me prenez en entier ou pas du tout.

- Vous semblez drôlement en colère contre elle!

- Je le suis! Je me suis offert à elle et elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Je trouve une nouvelle femme avec qui je suis heureux et soudainement, elle vient me voir en rampant pleurant son cœur brisé. Eh bien, Bones, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche!

- Bonne chose que vous ayez Hannah alors », dit Teddy alors que Booth se tut un instant, pris de court par ce que son ami venait de lui dire.

Pourquoi était-il toujours en colère contre Bones s'il avait Hannah dans sa vie? N'était-ce que son orgueil qui parlait ou lui en voulait-il vraiment pour toutes ces années perdues où il l'avait aimée en secret sans qu'elle ne réponde à ses sentiments?

« Je crois que c'est un bon moment pour revivre cette soirée-là », dit le jeune soldat en claquant à nouveau des doigts.

L'air était frais comme dans son souvenir devant les marches du _Hoover _building de Washington. Devant lui, sur la petite terrasse où il se voyait avancer aux côtés de Brennan, il pouvait lire l'inscription _Nothing happens unless first a dream._

« Rien n'arrive sans qu'on ne l'ait d'abord rêvé, traduit-il à haute voix.

- Je vous demande pardon.

- L'inscription, pointa-t-il le muret. Elle dit : 'Rien n'arrive sans qu'on ne l'ait d'abord rêvé'. C'est approprié à la situation.

- Vous aviez rêvé à une vie avec le Dr. Brennan, non?

- Oui, lorsque j'étais dans le coma. Mais ce n'était qu'une autre réalité, une autre invention de mon cerveau, comme ta présence ici.

- Mais vous vous êtes réveillé amoureux d'elle ensuite…

- Oui, je n'ai pas été capable de penser à une autre personne qu'elle avant ce soir-là, disait-il en voyant son double descendre les marches aux côté de Brennan s'avançant tranquillement vers l'endroit où elle lui briserait le cœur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'amènes ici, Teddy! J'ai dû revivre cette conversation plus d'une centaine de fois dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que me donnerait une fois de plus ou de moins? »

Teddy ne dit rien. Il ne sortit qu'un subtil sourire avant de se retourner vers le couple qui s'arrêtait de marcher.

_Booth hésita un moment, réfléchissant à ce que Sweets venait de lui dire. Il devait faire les premiers pas, il devait prendre en main son destin. Il était le joueur. _

_« C'est moi le joueur, dit-il à voix haute alors que le sourire de Brennan s'estompait. Je crois qu'il faut tenter notre chance. J'aimerais bien qu'on essaye, lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. _

_- Vous parlez de nous? Demanda-t-elle dans une voix teintée d'émotions. Tout allait trop vite. Booth hocha subtilement la tête et elle protesta. Non, le FBI ne veut pas d'équipiers en couple. _

_- Allons, Bones, ce n'est pas une raison », murmura-t-il en la prenant par la taille pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. _

Il vit le baiser qui dura quelques secondes. Sous son regard attristé, elle eut envie d'y répondre, mais plaça ses mains contre son torse pour le repousser.

_« Non! Non! _

_- Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

_- Vous pensiez me protéger, mais c'est vous qui avez besoin qu'on vous protège. _

_- De quoi je devrais me protéger?_

_- De moi! Pleurait-elle. Je… je n'ai pas autant d'amour que vous dans le cœur. _

« Si elle savait à quel point ce qu'elle dit est faux! S'exclama Booth. Elle est la personne la plus aimante que je connaisse. Il n'y a qu'elle qui ne voit pas à quel point elle a de l'amour dans le cœur! Grognait-il.

- Vous auriez dû lui dire cela! »

_« Essayez, c'est tout ce que je demande. _

_- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce qui caractérise la folie, c'est de faire toujours la même chose en espérant un résultat différent à chaque fois!_

_- Oui, mais je sais que ça pourrait marcher cette fois. Laissez-moi au moins m'expliquer : vous savez quand on parle aux vieux couples, je veux dire ceux qui s'aiment depuis trente, quarante ou cinquante ans, on s'aperçoit que c'est toujours l'homme qui dit : 'j'ai toujours su'. J'ai toujours su! Dès la première fois. _

« Mais quel idiot! Hurlait-il à son double. Tu ne vois pas que tu la pousses trop vite, imbécile! Qu'elle est complètement effrayée! »

_« On ne prouve rien avec des anecdotes », argumentait-elle. _

« Vous voudriez prendre sa place, Sergent?

- J'aurais tant voulu reprendre cette conversation.

- Et si c'était possible?

- Pardon.

- Je vous donne l'opportunité de prendre sa place… enfin votre place. Si vous aviez la chance de réécrire la réalité, le feriez-vous? »

Booth hésita un moment. Il était parfaitement heureux avec Hannah, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il venait de dire à Brennan était vrai. Il avait toujours su qu'il était l'homme pour elle! Toujours!

« Oui, murmura-t-il fermement.

- Et une réalité alternative pour le Sergent Booth ».

Booth sentit une force attiré son corps vers son double qui pleurait désespérément l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la femme qu'il l'aimait. Alors que chaque parcelle de son être se fusionnait avec sa version plus jeune, il ressentait la même détresse qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis presqu'un an. Il entendait son cœur battre plus fort et sentait ses larmes monter à ses yeux. Alors qu'une boule envahissait sa gorge, une force plus grande que lui l'obligea à dire :

« Je suis fait pour vous, Bones. Je suis fait pour vous, je le sais!

- Ah… je ne suis pas une joueuse, moi. Je suis une scientifique et je ne peux pas changer. Je ne sais pas comment on fait! Je ne sais pas comment! »

Seigneur, il avait oublié à quel point elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle le regardait comme cela. Il prit son courage à deux mains. Une force en lui le poussait à tout abandonner, mais le souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu les semaines suivant cette soirée lui donna le courage de continuer.

« Mais je ne vous demande pas de changer, Bones! Je vous demande simplement de nous donner une chance. Vous et moi. Ne comprenez-vous pas que vous êtes parfaite telle que vous êtes? Que si vous n'avez pas assez d'amour dans le cœur pour m'aimer, personne n'en aura assez? Je ne connais pas une personne plus aimante et plus généreuse que vous! Vous êtes la femme de ma vie, Bones.

- Je ne peux vous promettre de vous aimer cinquante ans. Ce n'est pas une garantie que je peux vous offrir!

- Je ne vous demande pas cinquante ans. Je vous demande ce soir… et si tout va bien ce soir, je vous demanderai demain soir et si tout va bien demain soir, je vous demanderai le suivant et le suivant. Un soir, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Vous aimer un soir?

- Un soir. Je vous aime Bones! Présentement, je suis un homme qui est amoureux de vous. J'ai été amoureux de vous depuis le moment où je vous ai vu. Je ne vous demande pas la même chose, mais je peux voir dans vos yeux que vous aussi, vous m'aimez! Je ne veux pas regarder en arrière, Bones, et regretter aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je vous demande est de nous donner aujourd'hui. C'est tout, Bones. C'est tout! S'il-vous-plait, demanda-t-il d'une voix empreinte d'émotions. Je sais que vous avez peur, mais vous et moi… vous savez que nous pourrions être fabuleux ensemble!

- Booth, le regarda-t-elle de ses yeux remplis de larmes, elle leva une main à son visage et elle le glissa sur sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer davantage contre sa paume.

- Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on arrête de se voiler la face et qu'on se dise ce qu'on ressent vraiment l'un pour l'autre.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous ressentez maintenant? Demanda-t-elle un sourire dans le regard.

- Je crois vraiment, VRAIMENT que je vais vous embrasser.

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi », sourit-elle en s'avançant vers Booth qui ferma les yeux pour se laisser caresser par ses chaudes lèvres qui n'arrivèrent jamais.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, elle avait disparu de ses bras, il ne pouvait plus sentir sa main contre sa joue et il entendait des pas s'éloigner de lui. Il se retourna et les vit, lui et elle s'avancer tristement dans les rues de Washington pendant qu'elle plaçait lourdement sa tête sur son épaule.

« On ne peut pas changer le passé, Sergent, mais c'est bien parfois de savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer si les choses étaient arrivées autrement.

- Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir, dit-il amèrement en regardant ses pieds avant de s'assoir sur le muret où il se souvenait s'être assis une année plus tôt. Je suis confus, commença-t-il. Il y a un an, quand ceci s'est passé, j'étais tellement amoureux d'elle! Je ne croyais pas pouvoir retomber amoureux d'une autre femme dans ma vie. Quand elle m'a rejeté, c'est tout mon monde qui s'est écroulé et je l'ai blâmée pour cela. Si j'avais dit les choses autrement, si j'avais pu être à son écoute plutôt que de ne voir mon propre malheur, nous habiterions peut-être ensemble aujourd'hui. Je serais peut-être heureux avec elle. J'aurais pu lui faire l'amour tous les matins. Peut-être que…

- Peut-être que vous auriez rompus, peut-être auriez-vous été en Afghanistan de toute façon, peut-être que vous ne seriez même plus partenaire à l'heure qu'il est. Serg., on ne sait pas ce qu'aurait pu être les choses si tout s'était déroulé d'une autre façon. Ce qui importe, c'est ce soir, maintenant. Au moment où vous vous êtes endormi ce soir, étiez-vous amoureux de Brennan?

- Je… je l'ignore. Je ne le sais plus. Si je pouvais retourner dans le passé, oui, je donnerais sa chance à Bones, mais avec Hannah, je ne sais plus. J'aime Hannah, elle est parfaite. Dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais même pas hésité à la demander en mariage, mais avec Bones…

- Il ne reste qu'un endroit à visiter pour vous prouver mon point.

- Après, vous m'aurez prouvé que je suis toujours amoureux de Bones? Demanda-t-il avec scepticisme.

- Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non ».

_À suivre…_

**NA **Il ne reste qu'une partie au tome 1 (la plus intéressante à mon avis). Après quoi, les choses commenceront réellement à bouger! _  
><em>


	5. Tome 1 partie 4

**Chapitre 5 Les mémoires de Teddy Parker (partie 4)**

« Oh non! » S'exclama-t-il en voyant où ils avaient atterri.

Il fait nuit dehors et une pluie glaciale tombaient sur la voiture qui s'éloignait des rues froides de ce quartier malfamé de Washington qui lui avait presque enlevé sa Bones. À l'abri, du siège arrière de son véhicule, il se voyait conduire le visage endurci par la fatigue, la culpabilité, la tristesse et l'inquiétude.

_« Vous voulez que je demande à quelqu'un de rester avec vous ou… Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder la plus détachée possible._

_- Non ça ira, seule… merci ». _

Sur le siège passager, Brennan complètement détrempée grelottait pendant que des gouttelettes tombaient de ses cheveux se mêlant à des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues blanchies par le froid.

« Je ne peux la voir le cœur brisé à nouveau, affirma-t-il en s'affalant sur le siège en levant ses yeux vers le plafond.

- C'est vous pourtant qui lui a dit qu'Hannah n'était pas un lot de consolation.

- J'ai menti! Tu la veux la vérité? J'ai menti! Oui, j'aime Hannah, mais jamais je ne vais l'aimer comme j'ai aimé Bones. Si Bones et moi étions entrés en relation au printemps, je n'aurais même pas posé les yeux plus de deux secondes sur elle! Voilà, c'est dit! Affirma-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers Brennan qui laissait couler sur ses joues des résidus de larmes. Ça me tue de la voir comme ça. Elle a l'air si triste.

- C'est vrai.

- Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule, mais si j'étais resté avec elle, j'aurais probablement… tu sais.

- Vous auriez succombé à ses charmes.

- Je ne peux pas. Elle m'a rejeté, je suis avec Hannah maintenant. Ce qu'elle veut ne peut arriver.

- Qui essayez-vous de convaincre, Sergent? Moi ou vous-même?

- Je ne sais plus, dit-il en baissant la tête. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ».

Se laissant rouler à côté de son ami qui lui donnait une petite tape amicale sur la cuisse, il regardait les édifices passer à la lumière tamisée des lampadaires en cette froide nuit d'automne. Pendant qu'ils empruntaient un embranchement particulier du rond-point Dupont, il se redressa un moment pour s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas en direction du Jefferson, mais de l'appartement de Bones.

« Mais je l'avais… je l'avais laissé à l'Institut! Sa voiture était stationnée là-bas! »

_Se stationnant devant l'édifice à logement où habitait Bones, il soupira un moment en fixant le volant de son véhicule. Il ne pouvait lever les yeux et la regarder pleurer à nouveau. S'il le faisait, il ne pourrait probablement pas résister à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et s'il la prenait dans ses bras, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver?_

_« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle Angela ou Cam ou… votre père? Je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise de vous laisser seule dans cet état. _

_- Non, je vais me doucher et je vais aller me coucher. Je suis exténuée, ça fait trois jours que je n'ai pas dormi. Je veux juste me coucher et ne plus penser à rien. _

_- Si vous le dites, dit-il en continuant de fixer ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez… Il voulait lui demander de l'appeler, mais ce serait probablement jouer avec le feu. Appelez quelqu'un. Ne restez pas seule. Vous me le promettez? » _

_Elle ne dit mot. Elle n'hocha que la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte du véhicule et de sortir sans même lui dire 'au revoir'._

« Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est arrivé! S'exclama Booth contestant les faits. Je l'ai ramené jusqu'à l'institut et je me suis assuré qu'elle était en sécurité à l'intérieur avant de quitter. Elle devait aller chercher quelque chose dans son bureau. Je l'ai regardé de loin entrer dans sa voiture plusieurs minutes plus tard. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à chez elle et je suis ensuite retourné à la maison. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé! »

_Il resta dans cette même position plusieurs secondes voire quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il trouva le courage de démarrer sa voiture, il la fit avancer de quelques mètres seulement avant de l'arrêter brusquement. Il sortit en coup de vent, la contourna et s'avança jusqu'aux portes du building avant de stopper soudainement. Il se tourna et marcha jusqu'à la porte de son VUS. Il s'immobilisa à nouveau, la pluie le trempant jusqu'aux os, et d'un pas des plus décidé, il grimpa trois par trois les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à la porte. Avant qu'il ne le sache, il cognait à la porte du condo de Bones. _

_Il lui prit près d'une minute avant de répondre, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, simplement vêtue d'une robe de chambre, il ne put s'arrêter. _

_« Booth! » S'écria-t-elle surprise de le voir à sa porte lui aussi complètement mouillé. _

_Il se précipita directement sur elle, l'enveloppant d'une chaude embrasse alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser, ses mains se jetant à son cou, pendant qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'à salle de bain d'où il pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans sa douche. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le plancher de céramique, elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui retirer son manteau puis sa chemise qui collait à sa peau sous le poids de l'eau. _

« Ok, ce n'est définitivement pas comme ça que ça s'est passé, dit Booth de la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur les mains de son double qui se faufilaient sous sa robe pour caresser la peau de la taille de Bones.

- Oh là là! Sergent! »

_Il défit le nœud de sa ceinture et leva ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules laissant ouvrir la robe avant de la laisser glisser le long de ses bras puis du reste de son corps. Elle était nue devant lui et il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle était belle. Bien en chair, partout il regardait, il voyait une courbe sensuelle où il avait envie de poser les mains. Il leva les yeux jusqu'aux siens et avec un sourire coquin, elle défit sa boucle de ceinture, poussa ses pantalons et ses sous-vêtements à ses chevilles et avant qu'ils ne le sachent, ils se pénétraient dans sa douche. _

« Définitivement pas comme ça! S'exclama Booth

- Ok, je vous aime bien, Sergent, commença Parker en se cachant les yeux, mais il y a certaines parties de votre anatomie que j'aurais aimé ne jamais voir! »

Toujours de l'autre côté de la porte, ils pouvaient entendre les soupires et les mots doux qui se chuchotaient sous le chaud jet de la douche. Alors que les grognements se transformaient en cris, soudainement tout devint noir.

La claire salle de bain disparut, les cris de joie se turent. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient entendre était la respiration haletante d'un homme qui venait de se lever carré dans son lit.

_« Bones! Laissa-t-il sortir un cri étouffé en s'assoyant. Sa respiration était difficile. C'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-il en comprenant que son caleçon n'était plus propre. Trente-huit ans. J'ai trente-huit ans, se plaignait-il chuchotant en se levant pour se rendre à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Trente-huit ans et je rêve toujours comme un adolescent en rut! Pitoyable ». _

« Oh! S'exclama Booth en comprenant tout.

- Oh, quoi?

- Je me souviens maintenant!

- Ok! Donc, vous ne vous réveillez pas toutes les nuits avec l'intérieur du slip complètement gluant comme un ado en chaleur?

- Caporal! S'insurgea Booth.

- Désolé, Sergent! Fit-il un garde-à-vous.

- Et non, en vérité je ne m'étais pas réveillé ainsi en vingt ans! Quand je me suis levé, j'étais confus. Je ne me rappelais plus du rêve!

- Je vous crois pas!

- C'est vrai! Je savais que j'avais fait un rêve… tu sais?

- Un rêve érotique?

- Ouais, mais je ne croyais pas que c'était un rêve où j'étais avec Bones. Ça aurait pu être un rêve avec Hannah ou une inconnue, pas…

- … pas une ancienne flamme qui vous avait déclaré son amour la semaine précédente?

- Ouais.

- Vous allez croire ce que je vous propose maintenant? Vous êtes amoureux du Dr. Brennan?

- J'ai déjà rêvé qu'un schtroumf faisait du cheval sur un cochon. Je ne suis pas un accro des schtroumfs ou des cochons pour autant. Ça ne prouve rien.

- N'avez-vous pas offert au Dr. Brennan des figurines de cochon et de schtroumf? Et n'avez-vous pas déjà eu une affaire où des fétichistes se prenaient pour des chevaux?

- Ok, maintenant, je suis un obsédé accro de Bones! C'est génial ça!

- Non, je veux simplement que vous avouez que vous êtes toujours amoureux d'elle.

- Alors tu as tout raté! J'ai été amoureux d'elle dans le passé, mais c'est fini maintenant. J'ai fait un rêve cochon mettant Bones en vedette? Et alors? Vous l'avez vu comme moi! Qui la côtoie tous les jours sans avoir envie d'elle? C'est impossible! Oui, ça me peine de la voir aussi triste : elle est ma meilleure amie! C'est normal que ça me trouble! Mais Hannah est la femme que je vais épouser. Ça finit là!

- Eh bien, si je n'ai pas réussi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, Sergent.

- Mais attends un peu, tu n'es pas obligé de… commença-t-il alors que l'image de Teddy s'effaçait devant ses yeux. Partir! »

_À suivre…_


	6. Tome 2

**NA :** J'ai eu une intéressante conversation cette semaine avec T'Pau à propos de la ligne du temps de l'histoire de Booth. Personnellement comme les événements ne concordaient pas, je me suis inventée une petite histoire dans ma tête et la voici :

1991 Booth a 18 ans et s'enrôle dans l'armée juste à temps pour la Première Guerre du Golfe. À sa sortie quelques années plus tard, il s'inscrit à l'université espérant devenir joueur de Basket professionnel (épisode 3x12 et 4x21 je crois), mais se blesse à son épaule et doit renoncer à son rêve.

1997-98 À sa sortie de l'université, Booth se fait engager par le FBI et gravit rapidement les échelons pour devenir agent spécial. Il arrête Epps en 1998.

2001 Alors qu'il attend un enfant, les attentats de septembre fait vibrer sa fibre patriotique et s'engage à nouveau dans l'armée afin de préparer la guerre en Afghanistan. Il n'ira jamais sur le terrain, mais se fera arrêter par la police militaire pour avoir fait le mur lors de la naissance de son fils (6X19). Un peu en colère, il quitte l'armée à la fin de son contrat avec l'intention de ne jamais y retourner (5X22).

J'espère que ça éclaircit certaines lignes du temps qui pourraient paraître douteuse.

Voici le Tome 2. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 L'opinion de Lance Sweets.<strong>

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Désorienté après l'étrange rêve qu'il venait de faire, il regarda autour de lui et comprit rapidement qu'il s'était endormi sur le divan de son salon. Il se leva et sentit la bague qu'il avait gardée sur lui tomber au sol. Il la prit et lui sourit, content d'avoir une fois pour toute pris la décision qu'il hésitait à prendre. Demain serait Noël et il demanderait à Hannah de l'épouser.

Toujours en contemplant la magnifique bague de fiançailles qu'il tenait dans son étui de velours, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son appartement. Il plaça un regard vers l'heure qui était indiquée par le clignotant lumineux de l'enregistreur vidéo et vit qu'il n'était pas encore tout-à-fait vingt-et-une heures. Espérant que ce soit Hannah qui avait oublié sa clé ou un ami qui voulait passer la soirée de Noël en bonne compagnie, c'était avec enthousiasme qu'il se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte.

« Sweets? Mais que faites-vous ici? Demanda-t-il surpris de voir son jeune ami chez lui.

- Bonjour Agent Booth! Dites donc, il fait un froid de canard ce soir. Vous me laissez entrer?

- Bien sûr, s'écarta-t-il pour laisser entrer le jeune psychologue. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit cet après-midi que vous passiez la soirée avec Daisy?

- Mais j'y suis.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus, affirmait Sweets en enlevant son manteau que Booth offrit de prendre. Le jeune homme le plaça dans ses mains, mais au lieu d'y rester, le vêtement tomba au sol.

- Non mais, quelle maladresse! Je suis désolé, je suis un peu fatigué, je m'étais endormi sur le divan, dit-il en se penchant pour reprendre le manteau sans arriver à mettre la main dessus. Chaque fois qu'il tentait une poigne, ses doigts passaient à travers le tissu comme à travers de l'eau. Non mais… dit-il en voulant s'appuyer sur Sweets pour se relever, mais passa droit et tomba au sol. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive avec vous?

- Oh! Vous ne le savez pas? Je suis la représentation inconsciente de votre réalité d'aujourd'hui.

- Oh non! Affirma Booth couché sur le dos alors qu'il regardait de bas le gamin rire de lui.

- Oh oui, Agent Booth! Vous rêvez toujours. J'aurais cru que c'était clair!

- Mais Teddy est parti. J'étais de retour au salon.

- Apparemment que votre inconscient n'avait pas fini de vous parler! Rit le jeune docteur. Ce n'est pas magnifique? Je suis la représentation de votre réalité! C'est moi qui suis la personne la plus importante pour vous en ce moment! Si seulement le véritable moi savait ça!

- Vous êtes là pour m'ennuyer ou pour me prouver vous aussi que je suis toujours amoureux de Bones.

- Quoi? Vous avouez que vous êtes toujours amoureux du Dr. Brennan? En trois ans de thérapie, je n'ai même pas pu vous faire avouer le moindre sentiment d'amitié pour le Dr. Brennan et me voilà dix secondes dans votre rêve et vous m'avouez déjà tout! Waouh! Je suis drôlement plus doué dans cette réalité!

- Attendez, une seconde, Sweets! Leva-t-il la main pour l'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais toujours amoureux de Bones, je vous ai seulement demandé si vous étiez là pour me prouver que je l'aime toujours.

- Oh! Alors, ma réponse à votre question est… il hésita un moment, non! Pas tout-à-fait. En fait, je suis ici pour vous montrer les faits tels qu'ils sont présentement.

- Comme?

- C'est le soir de Noël? Ce que font les gens le soir de Noël est un miroir magnifique de ce qu'ils sont dans la vie de tous les jours. Où sont leurs priorités? Que font-ils ce soir? Comment passent-ils leur temps? Le seul fait que vous soyez endormi sur votre sofa en attendant que se réveille votre copine est une bonne illustration de votre réalité présente!

- Hé! Hannah travaille beaucoup, c'est normal qu'elle soit fatiguée!

- Trop fatiguée pour ne pas vous attendre pour se coucher le soir le plus important de l'année? Quelle vie de couple!

- Vous, de tous les hommes de cette ville, êtes mal placé pour juger ma situation amoureuse!

- Pourtant, je suis en train de batifoler avec ma copine, future fiancée et peut-être future femme alors que vous espérez pathétiquement qu'elle se réveille avant minuit! Où étiez-vous l'an dernier à pareille date?

- J'étais chez Bones. Elle nous avait tous invité pour souper, vous étiez là, vous vous rappelez? Nous étions tous là!

- Et où sont tous les autres cette année?

- Je ne le sais pas. Je ne leur ai pas demandé. Je suppose qu'ils fêtaient dans leur famille respective.

- Probablement. C'est triste non, que vous n'ayez même pas eu la décence de leur demander quels étaient leurs plans pour cette année. Et le Dr. Brennan?

- Quoi Bones?

- Où est-elle?

- Mais vous m'agacez enfin avec toutes vos questions! N'êtes-vous pas supposés avoir des pouvoirs magiques qui me montrent ce que font tout le monde en cette magnifique soirée de Noël? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Je suis psychologue, pas magicien!

- Allons, vous êtes pratiquement capable de lire dans les pensées des gens, n'êtes-vous pas capable de savoir ce qu'ils font ce soir?

- Si vous voulez le savoir, on peut toujours prendre ma voiture et se rendre chez les Hodgins pour voir ce qu'ils font de leur soirée!

- Faisons cela! Prenons votre voiture! S'écria Booth qui regretta immédiatement ces paroles au moment où il vit la miniature sous-compact qui se dessina devant lui. C'est ça votre voiture? Comment faites-vous pour entrer là-dedans. Ce truc est minuscule!

- Hé! Le FBI ne me paie pas un véhicule utilitaire sport dans le cadre de mes fonctions, moi. Je dois payer mon véhicule et avec le remboursement des frais d'études, le pressing, l'appartement à Washington, c'est tout le luxe que je suis capable de me payer. Et après l'accident du métro de l'an dernier, je n'ai pas réussi à reprendre les transports en commun.

- Désolé, dit Booth avec empathie.

- Alors, vous embarquez? »

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent au manoir Hodgins qui était élégamment décoré de lumière à basse consommation d'électricité et de ruban rouge. Booth avait immédiatement déduit que ce devait être Angela qui était derrière le charme de la maisonnée. Passant à travers la barrière sans même prendre le temps de l'ouvrir ou l'endommager, ils se stationnèrent devant la porte de l'immense palais où vivaient leurs collègues.<p>

« Waouh! Je savais qu'Hodgins était plein aux as, mais à ce point? Être riche comme ça, c'est pratiquement décadent! Il y a de la lumière à l'intérieur, dit-il en montant les marches d'escaliers avant de lever son bras pour cogner à la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Je frappe à la porte. C'est la manière polie de visiter une résidence qui n'est pas la nôtre!

- Nous sommes dans un rêve, Agent Booth. Nous ne sommes pas réels. Ils ne nous voient pas!

- D'accord, d'accord, alors, on entre?

- Pourquoi pas, dit Sweets en passant à travers la porte tel un fantôme.

- Pourquoi pas, répéta Booth en imitant. Waouh! Mais vous avez vu? » Dit-il en regardant l'immense hall d'entrée surplombé d'un superbe lustre de cristal.

Devant lui se dressait un gigantesque escalier qui se divisait en deux pour monter à l'étage supérieur. De loin, il pouvait entendre les voix de deux personnes qui discutaient. Il s'y approcha suivi de Sweets et aperçut bientôt Hodgins et Angela collés sur le canapé en train de lire une histoire à leur enfant à naître.

D'une voix douce, Angela lisait un petit conte à son ventre à peine gonflé que caressait Hodgins avec affection.

_« Mais lorsqu'il était endormi, sa maman entrait dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle prenait son petit garçon dans ses bras et se commençait à chanter… »_

La chaude voix grave d'Angela se mélangea à celle d'Hodgins qui entamèrent une berceuse à l'unisson.

Booth sentit le besoin de s'assoir sur un fauteuil non loin du couple en gardant toujours le regard fixé sur eux. Sans qu'il ne l'avoue à haute voix, un élan de jalousie l'avait envahi. En mariant Hannah, il savait que jamais il ne vivrait un moment comme celui que vivaient ses amis. Jamais, il ne pourrait s'assoir sur un canapé pour simplement caresser l'abdomen rond de la femme qu'il aimait. Jamais, il n'aurait à nouveau la satisfaction de voir naître un enfant, de le voir grandir et de l'aimer.

_« Tu réalises que l'an prochain, on aura notre petit ange parmi nous? Demanda Angela qui souriait avec tout l'éclat qu'une femme enceinte pouvait avoir. _

_- C'est difficile de penser qu'on puisse être aussi heureux! Sourit-il bêtement toujours en caressant le ventre de sa femme avant de lever son regard vers l'arbre de Noël qui était situé dans le coin de la pièce. Ton sapin est vraiment magnifique! _

_- C'est notre sapin. Tu y as participé!_

_- Mais tu en es le maître d'œuvre, ma chérie! _

_- Merci, dit-elle avant d'entrer dans un silence réflectif un court moment. Tu crois qu'on est des amis horribles de ne pas avoir insisté pour que Brennan se joigne à nous ce soir?_

_- Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait refusé. _

_- On aurait quand même dû essayer davantage. Ça me rend triste de savoir qu'elle est seule ce soir. _

_- Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment seule? Elle n'allait pas voir sa famille ou quelqu'un d'autre?_

_- Non. Son père est à l'extérieur du pays et son frère se rendait en Floride pour visiter ses beaux-parents. _

_- Oh! Tu crois qu'on devrait l'appeler?_

_- Je vais essayer, dit-elle en composant le numéro familier sur son portable. Elle attendit plusieurs secondes, laissant défiler les sonneries, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle ne répond pas. _

_- Elle veut probablement la paix, raisonna Hodgins sachant très bien ce qui pouvait pousser Brennan à refuser de voir des gens en cette soirée des Fêtes. Il avait lui aussi déjà aimé quelqu'un qui aimait quelqu'un d'autre et il pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute que dans cette situation, on n'a pas trop le cœur à la fête. Est-ce absolument égoïste qu'une petite part de moi soit content qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à son téléphone? Murmura-t-il à son oreille. _

_- HODGINS! S'écria-t-elle en lui frappant amicalement la cuisse. Oui, c'est affreusement égoïste. _

_- Peut-être devrais-tu me punir? » Suggéra-t-il alors qu'elle se retournait un air bestial au visage. _

« D'accord, j'en ai assez vu, dit Booth en se retirant de la pièce pour éviter d'être témoin de ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

- Je suis d'accord, s'écria Sweets en le suivant jusqu'à sa voiture. Vous me semblez troublé, Agent Booth. Vous voulez m'en parler?

- Ne le prenez pas mal, Sweets, mais absolument pas!

- Allons, Agent Booth, je ne suis pas le vrai moi. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous voulez, je ne me souviendrai de rien demain! Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse ».

Il hésita un moment avant de répondre :

« Je viens simplement de réaliser que je n'aurai jamais d'autres enfants.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça?

- Hannah ne veut pas d'enfants. Je veux épouser Hannah, donc je n'aurai jamais d'autres enfants. C'est logique!

- Mais il y a d'autres moyens pour avoir des enfants.

- Je n'adopterai pas d'enfants alors que je suis marié à une femme qui n'en veut pas.

- Ne mariez pas Hannah alors.

- Oh! Je vois bien où vous voulez en venir. Vous voulez que je rompe avec Hannah et que je marie Bones. Comme ça, vous aurez tout le loisir de prétendre que vous avez créé une histoire d'amour entre nous deux. J'ai des petites nouvelles pour vous Sweets, je ne vais pas rompre avec Hannah.

- Mais vous voulez des enfants.

- C'est un sacrifice que je suis prêt à faire.

- Ça me semble être un très grand sacrifice à faire pour marier une personne qu'on n'est pas certain d'aimer.

- Qui a dit que je n'étais pas certain d'aimer Hannah? S'il y a une seule chose qui est claire dans toute cette histoire est que j'aime Hannah. Ça n'a jamais été en question.

- D'accord, je reformule ma phrase : ça me semble un très grand sacrifice pour une personne qui n'est peut-être pas l'amour de notre vie.

- Encore une fois, qui a dit cela?

- Euhm… je pense que c'est moi? C'est moi? Ouais… ouais! C'est bien moi qui viens de le dire! Vous aimez Hannah, je vous le concède. Mais est-elle l'amour de votre vie? Êtes-vous capable de vivre sans elle? Votre vie a-t-elle un sens si elle n'est pas là?

- Et vous, hein? Vous avez bien passé à autres choses lorsque Daisy vous a égoïstement quitté pour aller déterrer des vieux os à l'autre bout du monde.

- J'ai quitté le FBI pour devenir chanteur de bar, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle un deuil sain! Je sais que sans Daisy, ma vie n'a plus beaucoup de sens. C'est quelque chose dont je suis conscient. C'est pourquoi je sais qu'un jour, lorsque la blessure de son départ sera complètement refermée, je vais lui redemander de m'épouser! Je ne vais pas le faire que pour me prouver à moi-même que c'est bien elle la femme de ma vie! Je le sais déjà!

- Vous croyez que je veux demander à Hannah de m'épouser simplement parce que je veux me prouver à moi-même que j'ai passé à autre chose?

- Oui et vous aussi.

- Pfff! Protesta-t-il en observant les rues passer sous ses yeux. Où allons-nous maintenant?

- Institut Jefferson.

- Mais c'est fermé à cette heure la veille de Noël.

- Vous croyez? »

L'Institut était bel et bien fermé. À l'exception d'un garde qu'ils avaient passé alors qu'il préparait une assiette de biscuits, tout le musée était complètement désert. Silencieusement, Sweets le dirigea jusqu'au laboratoire médico-légal qui était assombri par l'absence de personnel. S'avançant jusqu'à une porte dans le coin de l'immense salle, ils la passèrent avant de descendre jusqu'à la salle d'entreposage des ossements qu'on appelait aussi les limbes.

Au bout du corridor, Booth pouvait déjà voir que la pièce était illuminée. Il soupira devinant évidemment qui pouvait bien travailler dans ce lugubre entrepôt le soir de la veille de Noël.

« Elle est ici depuis huit heures ce matin. Comme vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelle affaire depuis près d'une semaine maintenant, elle s'est concentrée sur l'identification de nouvelles personnes.

- Elle espère probablement pouvoir donner la nouvelle de la découverte du corps de quelqu'un pour le temps des Fêtes comme nous l'avions fait la première année où nous travaillions ensemble ».

_Tempérance Brennan avait placé un squelette en ordre anatomique sur la table d'autopsie. De ses mains gantées, elle positionnait chaque os avec tout le respect qu'on lui devait. _

_Elle n'entendit pas l'homme pénétrer dans la salle une assiette de biscuits habilement décorés à la main. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il plaça le plat sur la table d'instruments à ses côtés qu'elle reconnut sa présence. _

_« Micah! Sursauta-t-elle. Vous m'avez fait peur. _

_- J'ai cru bon vous amener quelques petits délices des Fêtes, sourit-il à son amie. _

_- Je vous remercie, mais je ne fête pas Noël. _

_- Ah! Désolée. Je croyais pourtant avoir eu vent d'un souper ou d'une fête que vous auriez organisé dans les années passées. _

_- Mais cette année, j'ai décidé de ne pas donner d'importance à une fête qui est amplifiée par des desseins de consommation capitaliste! _

_- Je ne vous connaissais pas si amère, Dr. Brennan. Serait-ce … commença-t-il avant de se faire froidement couper par Brennan._

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. _

_- Je suis désolé, leva-t-il la main en guise d'excuse. Si vous voulez de la compagnie, signalez-le-moi! »_

« Il y a un cri 'à l'aide' là-dedans, affirma Sweets. Le fait qu'elle ne croit plus aux Fêtes après y avoir donné autant d'importance dans les dernières années, il y a un retour à ses anciennes habitudes. Aux habitudes qu'elle avait avant que…

- … que nous commencions à travailler ensemble, finit Booth.

- Vous aviez donné un beau cadeau au Dr. Brennan. Vous lui avez donné une raison de croire qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce monde, que son existence méritait d'être vécue et d'être reconnue par ses pairs. Lui avez-vous seulement demandé ce qu'elle faisait ce soir?

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

- Vous ne lui avez pas parlé depuis quand? »

Il trouva déplorable le fait qu'il dût réfléchir afin de se remémorer sa dernière conversation avec sa partenaire.

« Trois jours, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis qu'elle m'a envoyé par courriel la paperasse finale de l'enquête Gibson, affirma-t-il honteux.

- Vous ne semblez pas fier de vous.

- Il y a là ma partenaire. Elle est seule, le soir de Noël et je me rends compte que je ne l'ai même pas appelé pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. J'aurais pu l'inviter à prendre un verre ou à manger quelque chose. Mais non, je l'ai complètement oubliée et elle est là, seule, à travailler sur un mec qui est mort depuis 10 ans en espérant pouvoir l'identifier et annoncer à sa famille qu'on l'a retrouvé! Elle va passer son Noël avec John Doe alors que je passe le mien à attendre qu'Hannah se réveille. Évidemment que je ne suis pas très fier de moi, Sweets ».

Il la regarda pendant qu'elle faisait son observation préliminaire du cadavre.

_« Le vendredi, 24 dé… elle prit un moment pour prendre une bonne respiration alors qu'un sanglot s'était coincé dans sa gorge. Le vendredi 24 dé… décembre 2010. Dossier John Doe 093879. Découvert le 30 juin 2005 sur les berges de la rivière des Trois Saumons en Virginie en état de décomposition avancée. Comme le corps ne laissait pas voir de trace de violence physique et qu'aucune disparition n'avait été signalée dans la région, le corps fut envoyé à l'Institut Jefferson pour des fins d'identification. _

_Il s'agit d'un mâle âgé entre 70 et 80 ans. Les os montrent des signes d'ostéoporose... »_

« J'en ai assez vu, Sweets, ramenez-moi à la maison ».

_À suivre…_


	7. Tome 3 partie 1

**NA:** Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'avez dit que mon histoire était triste... vous n'avez encore rien vu!

**NA2:** Amis qui êtes curieux de la météo au Québec, ce matin, il fait -29C (-31C avec le refroidissement éolien)... brrrrrr!

**Chapitre 7 : Les visions d'une petite fille (partie 1)**

Tous les deux coincés dans la minuscule voiture de Sweets, ce dernier se retournait constamment vers Booth qui observait les édifices passer dans les rues sombres, humides et froides de la Capitale. Un air triste au visage, il avait accoté son front à la vitrine laissant impassiblement la ville se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Vous allez bien? S'enquit le jeune homme.

- Oui... non... c'est juste… j'ai vraiment été un ami pitoyable ces derniers mois pour Bones et je réalise… Commença-t-il avant de garder le silence un moment.

- Quoi? Vous réalisez quoi?

- Je réalise que je l'avais blâmée pour ce qui est arrivé l'an dernier lorsqu'elle m'avait rejeté alors qu'en fait, j'étais autant sinon davantage en tord qu'elle. Et aujourd'hui, elle souffre de me voir avec une autre femme et croit que c'est de sa faute si elle est seule. J'ai été stupide. Je n'aurais jamais dû la pousser de cette façon. Elle n'était pas prête, j'aurais dû l'écouter.

- Vous regrettez d'avoir commencé une relation avec Hannah?

- Non! S'exclama-t-il avant d'y réfléchir un peu. Je ne sais pas … je ne sais plus.

- C'est une chose qu'il est important de savoir avant de demander quelqu'un en mariage, car si vous prenez la mauvaise décision et que vous choisissez la mauvaise personne, c'est pour le reste de votre vie que vous serez misérable.

- Merci pour ses paroles encourageantes! Remercia-t-il sarcastiquement. Ça me donne beaucoup d'espoir!

- Vous croyez pouvoir être heureux pour le reste de votre vie avec Hannah?

- Oui.

- Et si c'était le Dr. Brennan qui était à sa place?

- Probablement aussi.

- Vous avez un problème, alors.

- Figurez-vous que je le sais déjà ça, Sweets, vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment!

- Vous voulez que je vous aide?

- Oui! Bien sûr! Je ne vous aurais pas dit tout ça, si je ne voulais pas de votre opinion.

- Mon opinion est que je n'ai pas d'opinion. Je ne suis qu'un rêve! Je ne sais pas ce que vous devez faire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qui se passe présentement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe présentement?

- Au moment où je vous parle?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, le vrai moi est couché avec Daisy dans son lit, Angela et Hodgins font des galipettes dans leur salon, Cam et Michelle s'échangent leurs cadeaux, Dr. Brennan examine des restes humains en tentant d'oublier qu'elle est seule le soir de Noël et vous faites un rêve qui vous fait questionner les sentiments que vous ressentez pour Hannah et votre désir de l'épouser.

- Merci du résumé, Sweets.

- Mais de rien, dit-il en stationnant son véhicule devant le magasin de boisson alcoolisée au-dessus duquel vivait Booth. Vous voilà de retour chez vous.

- Vous ne montez pas?

- Je ne peux pas vous aider beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait. Je vous ai montré ce qui se passait dans le présent. C'est à vous d'analyser ce que vous venez d'apprendre et de prendre une décision!

- Bon, alors je suppose que je vais monter en haut et que je vais… réfléchir, hésita-t-il un peu confus. Je vous remercie, Sweets. Même si je vous trouve agaçant parfois, vous êtes un bon ami.

- Eh! C'est pour ça que je suis là! Prenez la bonne décision, Agent Booth! On se revoit le 27 décembre! » Salua le jeune homme après que Booth soit sorti de sa voiture.

Un souffle glacé lui pinça le visage. L'air à l'extérieur qui était d'un froid épouvantable s'agençait bien avec son humeur du moment. Était-il prêt à tout sacrifié pour Hannah? Même le bonheur de Bones? Aimait-il assez Bones pour se séparer d'Hannah?

Toujours confus et angoissé, il se tourna vers le hall d'entrée de son immeuble et s'arrêta net en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur les marches d'escalier menant à la porte d'entrée.

Sur la première marche, une petite fille d'environ cinq ans se tenait debout et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Deux queues de cheval ornant chaque côté de sa tête, elle portait une élégante petite robe qui semblait tout droit être sorti d'une école privée. Accroché à ses épaules, elle portait un petit sac-à-dos coloré dont elle tenait fermement les brettelles dans ses mains.

« Il est tard, petite. Tu sais où sont tes parents? » Demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, elle ne dit pas un mot.

« Tout va bien? Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis? »

Elle hocha oui de la tête, mais resta parfaitement silencieuse.

« Sais-tu où sont tes parents? »

Elle secoua la tête en signe négatif.

« Tu veux mon aide pour les retrouver? »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, lui sortit un petit sourire et lui tendit amicalement la main.

Booth hésita une seconde. Amener une enfant perdue, ces jours-ci, était-elle la meilleure chose à faire? Mais la nuit était froide et sachant qu'Hannah l'attendait en haut des escaliers, il décida qu'il pouvait prendre ce risque. Il leva la main et prit la petite menotte de la gamine avant de monter jusqu'à son appartement.

Il déverrouilla la porte et regarda la jeune fille qui, de son regard azur, disséquait et analysait chacun de ses mouvements. Lui lançant un petit sourire timide, il se retourna vers la porte pour se concentrer sur le mouvement de ses mains. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à ouvrir l'accès à son appartement, une lumière naturelle, comme celle qui abordait son logis le matin, illuminait la pièce.

Il lança un regard étonné à l'enfant, qui sans hésitation, entra dans son logement et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisinette comme si elle savait exactement où elle allait. Au coin de sa minuscule salle-à-manger, il pouvait entendre des voix rire malicieusement.

« Attend un peu! » S'exclama Booth soudain conscient d'un danger potentiel qui pouvait les guetter de l'autre côté du corridor. Il stoppa l'enfant, la poussa derrière lui, dégaina son arme et avança jusqu'aux voix qu'il commençait à reconnaître.

Voyant la scène se dresser devant lui, il baissa et replaça son pistolet dans son étui. Assis à sa table de cuisine, Hannah dégustait copieusement le petit déjeuner qu'il était en train de lui préparer. Son double, habillé d'un T-shirt et d'un boxer, semblait avoir beaucoup de plaisir à dessiner des images avec le sirop sur les pancakes qu'il venait de cuisiner. Il les amena jusqu'à la dinette où il s'assit avec sa copine pour les déguster.

_« Merci, c'est définitivement le meilleur petit déjeuner de Noël de toute ma vie! » _

« Oh non! Pas encore! S'exclama-t-il en voyant ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Nous sommes demain matin? » Demanda-t-il à l'enfant qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

En comprenant le moment où ils étaient, il ne put que ressentir un élan d'angoisse s'emparer de lui. Allait-il aller jusqu'au bout? Allait-il vraiment demander Hannah en mariage?

_« Je suis content que ça te plaise. _

_- À quelle heure dois-tu aller chercher Parker? _

_- À dix heures, pourquoi?_

_- Parce que je croyais qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu après le petit-déj'. _

_- Oh non! Après ce festif repas, c'est l'échange des cadeaux, disait-il, souriant, en plaçant une bouchée de pancakes dans sa bouche. _

_- Si c'est le cas, commença-t-elle en se levant pour revenir avec un gros paquet bien emballé de papier-cadeau. Joyeux Noël. _

_- Je croyais qu'on faisait ça après le petit-déj'!_

_- Mais si on fait cela tout de suite, ça nous laissera plus de temps pour nos réjouissances des Fêtes, continua-t-elle de manière suggestive. _

_- Comment argumenter avec cette logique implacable? Répondit-il amusé par la conversation avant d'accepter le paquet qu'il défit immédiatement. Des cravates? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'immense boîte qui débordait de cravates rayées de toutes les couleurs. _

_- Tu aimes? _

_- C'est génial! Oh! Mais elles sont vraiment cool! Merci! Dit-il en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres alors qu'elle tenta de faire prolonger le baiser. Oh, non, non. Si on commence ça, on ne finira jamais notre échange de cadeaux, affirma-t-il avant d'ordonner : reste-là! Je reviens dans une seconde » _

« Oh non! » Se surprit-il à dire en s'observant placer sa serviette sur la table et se lever pour traverser rapidement la cuisine.

_Il courut jusqu'à son coffre-fort qu'il ouvrit sans grande difficulté. Sortant la petite boîte de velours qu'il avait achetée la veille, il se dirigea d'un pas enthousiaste jusqu'à la cuisinette. _

_« Ferme les yeux, demanda-t-il et s'assura qu'Hannah obéissait bien à ses ordres avant de s'approcher d'elle. Tu peux les ouvrir, suggéra-t-il alors qu'elle s'étonna devant la magnifique bague qui se trouvait devant elle. Comprenant immédiatement ce qui se passait, un air paniqué lui passa au visage. Hannah, lorsque je t'ai rencontrée en Afghanistan, tu m'as sauvé la vie, littéralement. J'étais au fond du baril et par ta beauté, ton entrain et ton intelligence, tu m'as sorti du gouffre dans lequel je me vautrais. Tu es la femme la plus formidable de cette planète et c'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme. _

_- Seeley… _

_- Laisse-moi terminer, soupirait-il de nervosité, il savait que la partie n'était pas gagnée. Je sais que tu n'es pas complètement à l'aise à l'idée de te marier. Je sais que tu as ta liberté et je respecte ça. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux m'imaginer une vie où je ne me lève pas à tes côtés à tous les matins… ou presque, sourit-il. Hannah, me ferais-tu l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme? _

_- Euh… Seeley, euh… je… » hésita-t-elle avant de lever les yeux pour croiser le regard suppliant de son amant. _

Il regardait la scène, muet. Il n'avait pu ajouter un seul mot et son visage avait pris un air de détresse. Alors que son regard brillant observait la femme qu'il aimait hésiter à lui donner une réponse, dans son esprit, la seule pensé qui résonnait était : 'dis non! Je t'en prie, refuse!'

_« Je… oui, chuchota-t-elle. OUI! Dit-elle avec plus de fermeté. Oui, je vais t'épouser. _

_- Oui?_

_- Oui! _

_- Seigneur que je t'aime, dit-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Donne-moi ta main, demanda-t-il avant de glisser la bague sur son doigt. On va se marier!_

_- Ouais, répondit-elle avec une étoile dans les yeux. Attends un peu, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi », fit-elle en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain._

Il laissa tomber ses épaules à sa défaite. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce moment-là à quel point l'idée d'épouser Hannah n'était qu'une fabrication de son imagination, de son espoir qu'un jour, il vivrait la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Hannah était partie depuis un bon moment déjà et il se regarda alors qu'il fixait la porte derrière laquelle sa fiancée avait disparue. Comme si la panique l'avait envahie, ses yeux étaient ronds et il pouvait voir des gouttes de sueurs qui apparaissaient sur son front. S'assoyant à la table, il se passa la main au visage. Il était évident pour lui qu'il regrettait sa décision.

_Il soupira, une main collée à son front, se demandant s'il avait réellement pris la bonne décision. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, cependant, il se redressa et un sourire qui ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux se plaqua à son visage. Il regarda Hannah s'avancer vers lui dans ses plus affriolants sous-vêtements et décida de faire la moitié du chemin jusqu'à elle._

« Ok, dit-il en cachant les yeux de l'enfant, je crois qu'on en a assez vu! » Dit-il en attirant la fillette jusqu'à la porte de sa maison.

Lorsqu'il la franchit, alors qu'il aurait dû voir le couloir lugubre du vieil édifice où il habitait, se dessina le laboratoire de l'Institut Jefferson. Au sommet de l'escalier qui menait au somment de la plateforme médicolégale, il pouvait voir Bones, un peu amaigrie et cernée par des nuits blanches qu'elles avait passées à travailler seule sur leur dernier cadavre.

_C'était avec appréhension que Booth franchit les portes du laboratoire médicolégal de l'Institut Jefferson. Sachant pertinemment bien qu'il était sur le point de faire du mal à une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'en annonçant ce qu'il était sur le point d'annoncer aujourd'hui, il renonçait à son rêve de bâtir une vie avec cette femme. _

_Grimpant lentement les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la plateforme, il se dirigea vers sa partenaire qui leva les yeux en l'entendant arriver. _

_« Bonjour Bones. _

_- Bonjour Booth. Je suppose que des vœux de bonheur pour la prochaine année sont convenables dans la situation. _

_- Quoi? Comment savez-vous? Demanda-t-il, il n'avait annoncé la nouvelle encore à personne. _

_- Savoir quoi? C'est la première fois que nous nous voyons depuis le début de l'année 2011, des vœux de bonheur et de santé sont de rigueur, je crois. _

_- Oh! Merci, pareillement pour vous! Répondit-il mal-à-l'aise. _

_- De quoi vouliez-vous parler? _

_- Oh… de rien… euh… vous savez… Bones… Il soupira, c'était réellement difficile. Le matin de Noël… vous savez, j'ai demandé à Hannah de m'épouser. Brennan leva immédiatement le visage vers son ami effrayée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre… Et elle a dit oui. _

_- Oh! Fit-elle en prenant l'air détaché qu'elle adoptait toujours lorsqu'elle tentait de repousser ses sentiments. Booth savait très bien qu'à l'intérieur une montagne russe d'émotions roulait en elle. Je… Félicitations, Booth, dit-elle finalement en enlevant ses gants pour s'approcher de lui. _

_- Merci », répondit-il en effaçant la distance qu'il y avait entre eux en une longue étreinte plus qu'amicale. _

_L'accolade dura plusieurs secondes, quelques minutes même. Booth ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était incapable de la laisser partir. Prenant une inspiration dans sa nuque, il tentait d'emmagasiner toutes les informations qu'il pouvait en cet instant précis. Son odeur, la manière dont elle tenait parfaitement dans ses bras, la douceur de ses cheveux sur sa joue, la force de ses mains dans son dos. _

_« Oh! On dirait que ce sera vraiment une bonne année, blagua Angela souriante en grimpa sur la plateforme suivie de près par Camille qui regardait la scène d'un air moins enjoué. _

_- Oui! Ce sera une bonne année pour Booth puisqu'il épousera Hannah. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant, j'ai du travail qui m'attend dans mon bureau », dit-elle en se dirigeant pratiquement au pas de course jusqu'à son bureau sous le regard attristé de Booth et de ses amies. _

_Il se retourna vers les deux femmes qui étaient restées à ses côtés. Aussitôt Bones enfermée dans son local, Angela s'avança vers lui pour lui envoyer une gifle monumentale en plein visage. _

_« Félicitations Booth! Hannah a bien de la chance! S'exclama Angela d'un ton des plus sincères avant de quitter à son tour la plateforme pour rejoindre Brennan. _

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Demanda Booth en se caressant la joue enflammée. _

_- Elle est enceinte, les hormones ne lui permettent pas d'agir rationnellement. Elle est à la fois contente pour toi, répondit Cam, et furieuse de savoir que ton bonheur se fasse au dépend de celui de Brennan. _

_- Cam… _

_- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Seeley?_

_- On ne peut plus sûr! Cam. En fait, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie, feignit-il. Il devenait réellement maître dans l'art du subterfuge. _

_- Parce que si tu épouses Hannah, vous deux, dit-elle en secouant le doigt entre lui et le bureau de Brennan, vous n'aurez jamais de chance. Ça, c'est si tu n'as pas déjà tout gâché! _

_- Je suis sûr, Cam. J'aime beaucoup Bones, mais elle a passé son tour. Je suis avec Hannah, maintenant. _

_- Tu protestes bien fort, pour un gars qui est si sûr de lui! » Finit-elle avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner de lui pour se rendre dans la salle d'autopsie. _

Booth se regardait alors qu'il baissait la tête, seul, sur la plateforme. Il se retourna vers le bureau de Brennan et la vit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, son amie lui tenant la main pour la consoler.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans la pièce, il se regarda répondre et soupirant, il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Brennan, où ignorant ses larmes, il lui annonça qu'ils avaient une nouvelle enquête.

« J'en ai assez vu », dit-il. Se dirigeant vers la sortie pour quitter le laboratoire, la petite fille, tout naturellement, glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes.

_À suivre…_


	8. Tome 3 partie 2

**NA :** Je dois avouer qu'hier soir, en faisant mes corrections, j'étais très frustrée contre la fermeture de MégaUpload. Alors que les saisons de Bones ne sont pas disponibles en français au Québec, il m'est impossible de savoir exactement si ce sont les bonnes paroles qui sont prononcées dans ce chapitre. Il est dorénavant pratiquement impossible de trouver légalement ou non des extraits en français des épisodes. Je ne peux donc vérifier mes transcriptions. Ironiquement, l'épisode où se déroule cet épisode est diffusé ce soir au Québec. Vouliez-vous attendre aussi longtemps? Je vous demande donc d'être indulgents s'il y a des erreurs.

**Chapitre 8 : Les visions d'une petite fille (partie 2)**

Au lieu du blanc corridor, lorsqu'il eut traversé la porte coulissante automatique de l'Institut, se trouvait la salle de conférence des bureaux du FBI. Toute la bande était réunie, mais la tristesse qui pouvait se lire sur les visages de ses amis rendaient l'atmosphère lourde. Une seule personne manquait, lui-même. La fillette, qui gardait toujours sa main précieusement dans la sienne, le dirigea jusqu'au bout de la table où il s'assit regardant chaque personne exprimer leur détresse simplement en clignant des yeux.

« Oh! Non! » Répéta-t-il à nouveau. Il avait déjà vu ces airs auparavant. Ces fouines qui tentaient la plupart du temps d'être grandement rationnelles n'étaient que de pauvres acteurs en ce qui concernaient leurs sentiments. Il pouvait voir au fond des yeux de Brennan une lueur rougeâtre. Elle avait pleuré. De tristesse.

En fait, elle lui avait expliqué une fois que lorsque l'être humain ressentait une forte émotion, son corps produisait une hormone forte en potassium qui irritait les yeux et les rendait rouges. C'est pourquoi les larmes de tristesse étaient différentes des larmes de douleur. Et les larmes de Bones avaient été des larmes de tristesse. Ça, il n'en avait pas de doute. Il craignait seulement être encore celui qui lui causait cette peine.

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est mort, soupira Angela »._

Booth prit une inspiration, pas un décès. Pas encore. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette terre avant d'avoir eu tout ce qu'il voulait de la vie. Et réfléchissant à cela, il dut s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne voulait pas mourir avant d'avoir une famille avec la femme qu'il aimait et cette femme était là, à l'autre bout de l'immense table.

_« Eh bien, la balle a presque sectionnée l'aorte, c'est incroyable qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps, avait-elle rétorqué avec détachement._

_- Je crois qu'Angela veut dire qu'elle a du mal à assimiler l'idée qu'on ne verra plus jamais Vincent. _

_- Est-ce qu'on peut être triste une petite minute, sans… _

_- C'était un type adorable, avec toutes ses anecdotes… commença Hodgins_

_- Et ses confessions. Vous imaginez, si c'était vraiment les pires choses qu'il ait fait dans sa vie »._

C'était avec soulagement qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas mort. C'était cette fouine, Vincent, qui était tombé au combat, il ne savait comment. Il leva les yeux vers sa partenaire dont la fatigue, lisible dans le regard, couvrait tous les traits. Il savait qu'elle devait être dévastée par cette nouvelle. Malgré son étrange tendance à mentionner toutes sortes de faits et d'anecdotes, Vincent devait être le plus intelligent de ses internes et il savait que Bones l'appréciait particulièrement. Peut-être même davantage que les autres.

Entendant la porte coulissante s'ouvrir, Booth porta attention à son double, visiblement affecté par l'affaire, pénétrer dans la pièce une douille ensachée dans ses mains, vraisemblablement celle qui avait servi d'instrument dans la mort prématurée de l'assistant préféré de sa Bones.

_« Alors. Broadsky s'est enfui »._

« Broadsky? Mais je le connais ce type… »

_« Il a tiré depuis une grue sur un chantier de construction. On a retrouvé la douille, dit-il avant de la lancer sur la table. C'était un tir incroyable. _

_- Comment Broasdky a-t-il vu dans le labo?_

_- Imagerie thermique. Il a visé la personne qui a décroché. _

_- C'est toi qu'il voulait tuer », murmura Cam qui comprenait ce que voulait dire Booth. _

« Oh! Mais que s'est-il passé pour que Broadsky en veuille à ma vie, se questionnait-il en regardant la scène. Oh, mon Dieu! Le gamin est mort… parce que Broadsky voulait me tuer? »

_« C'est moi qui ai donné le téléphone à Vincent et qui lui ai demandé de prendre l'appel. _

_- Vous ne saviez pas, rassura Sweet. Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de... _

_- Je ne me reproche pas sa mort, Sweets. J'en veux à l'homme qui a appuyé sur la détente. _

_- D'accord. _

_- Vous avez encore du sang sur les mains », murmura Brennan en fixant ses mains encore sales. _

« Quoi? Mais… »

_« Booth, elle veut dire au sens littéral, expliqua Angela. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Sweets. _

_- On fait tout pour arrêter le meurtrier », dit Brennan avec conviction._

« Là, je te reconnais, Bones », dit-il en lui-même. 

_« Je suis capable d'encaisser beaucoup de choses, mais je refuse de pratiquer l'autopsie sur M. Nigel-Murray, stipula Cam. _

_- Mais pourquoi il faudrait en faire une? On sait ce qui l'a tué, non?_

_- Écoutez-moi tous une seconde, commença-t-il avec l'expérience d'un vieux sage, celle d'un homme qui avait déjà vécu une situation semblable. Je suis déjà passé par là; j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis à la guerre. Alors, je vous propose qu'on prenne tous un peu de temps et demain, comme l'a dit Bones, on arrête cette espèce d'ordure », finit-il alors que tous autour de la table acquiesça silencieusement. _

_Alors que chacun se leva pour quitter l'horrible atmosphère de cette pièce, il gardait le regard fixé sur sa partenaire qu'il observait avec sympathie et affection. Elle ne devait pas rester seule. Pas ce soir. Elle était sur le point de suivre les autres lorsqu'il l'arrêta. _

_« Vous dormez chez moi cette nuit, ordonna-t-il. _

_- Mais Hannah... demanda-t-elle confuse. _

_- Elle est en Égypte, mais elle serait d'accord avec moi. Ce serait plus prudent que vous dormiez chez mois ce soir. _

_- D'accord », finit-elle par accepter. _

Une main glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins où il la guida jusqu'à la sortie sous le regard médusé de Booth qui, du bout de la table, commençait à comprendre pourquoi la gamine assise à ses côtés avait choisi cette scène précise à observer.

À son tour, elle se leva, agrippa à nouveau sa main et le guida jusqu'à la porte où tout s'éteignit du moment où il la traversa. Une subtile lumière verte surplombait la pièce et il se retourna pour la regarder.

« 4 :47? » Se questionna-t-il alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un prendre la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il avait déjà compris par la configuration de la pièce qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre à coucher, mais pour que quelqu'un y pénètre ainsi en pleine nuit, il devait y avoir quelque chose de louche. Il fit donc le geste le plus naturel qu'il y avait à faire. En moins d'une seconde, il avait poussé la fillette derrière lui et avait dégainé son arme qu'il pointa directement vers la porte.

_Brennan leva les mains, surprise et apeurée. _

_« Je… je suis désolée ». _

Booth se demanda un instant si elle pouvait le voir, s'il n'était pas soudainement sorti de son rêve. Il comprit bientôt qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu ce réflexe. Se retournant vers son lit, il s'observa pointer son arme avec une habileté professionnelle vers la porte alors qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas encore tout-à-fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

_« Non! C'est moi, c'est moi. Vous… vous avez entendu un bruit? _

_- Non, non, chuchota-t-elle légèrement embarrassée. _

_- Vous voulez que je pose mon arme? Demandait-il sans la regarder comme si, tranquillement, la conscience lui revenait. _

_- Oui, dit-elle alors que Booth, dont les mouvements avaient repris un peu de leur fluidité, déposa son arme sur la table de chevet avant de se retourner vers elle. _

_- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Questionna-t-il doucement tentant de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait réveillé à une telle heure du matin alors qu'elle avait insisté la veille pour qu'il dorme le mieux possible. _

_- Il n'a pas arrêté de dire '_Ne m'obligez pas à m'en aller'_, commença-t-elle alors que des larmes envahissaient immédiatement sa voix._

_- Quoi? »_

« Quoi? » Répondit-il en même temps.

_« Vincent! J'étais devant lui, il me regardait dans les yeux et il disait : _'ne m'obligez pas à partir'. _ Il a dit que,…, qu'il était bien avec nous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pensé que je pourrais le pousser à partir? Est-ce que je suis vraiment quelqu'un comme ça? »_

« Oh, Bones! » Soupira-t-il en comprenant la douleur qu'elle était en train de traverser.

_« Non, venez! Protesta-t-il en la prenant par la main pour qu'elle s'asseye avec lui sur son lit. Non, non, non, c'est pas ça, Bones, vous n'y êtes pas du tout. C'est pas ça! Je vous assure. _

_- Je l'ai très bien entendu… et vous aussi. _'Ne m'obligez pas à partir'._ Ce sont ses mots exacts, répétait-elle d'une voix empreinte d'émotion. _

_- C'est pas à vous qu'il parlait. _

_- Il n'y avait que moi… et, et vous. Et ce n'était pas à vous qu'il s'adressait. _

_- C'est à Dieu qu'il parlait, chuchotait-il, tentant de la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas mourir. _

_- Non, Vincent était comme moi, Booth. C'était un athée. _

_- D'accord, alors il parlait à l'Univers. Il ne voulait pas partir, il était pas prêt, Bones. Il voulait rester. _

_- S'il y avait un Dieu, commença-t-elle pendant que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux pour courir le long de ses joues, alors il aurait laissé Vincent rester avec nous. _

_- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, chuchota-t-il d'un ton rassurant._

_- Est-ce que je peux? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure que son regard était dirigé vers son épaule. _

_- Ouais, je suis là pour ça! Dit-il alors qu'ils tombaient tous les deux sur le lit dans une embrassade réconfortante. Ouais, je sais, c'est dur », chuchotait-il, la consolant comme il le pouvait dans des circonstances pareilles. _

La main de la fillette, qui était toujours glissée dans la sienne, s'échappa calmement. Alors que Booth, obnubilé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, les yeux mouillés et le cœur gros, s'évertuait à ne pas succomber à l'envie de les rejoindre dans son lit, elle s'éloigna de lui et quitta calmement la pièce sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

_Ses sanglots s'étaient tranquillement calmés et bien blottie dans sa chaleur, elle écoutait son cœur battre. _

_Tum, tum. Tum, tum. Tum, tum._

_Ses doigts caressaient doucement sa poitrine et elle devait s'avouer heureuse de pouvoir ressentir ses forts bras la serrer contre lui._

_« Je vous ai presque perdu aujourd'hui, laissa-t-elle sortir contre sa volonté._

_- Quoi?_

_-Oh! Non, désolée, fit-elle en se redressant pour se lever, mais fut bloquée par Booth qui arrêta sa course. _

_- Bones, dites-moi!_

_- Ça aurait pu être vous… si vous aviez répondu au téléphone comme l'avait prévu Broadsky… _

_- Eh! Fit-il en levant sa main qui s'appuya à sa mâchoire qu'il caressa doucement du bout des doigts. Je suis toujours là!_

_- Je me sens coupable. _

_- Vous? Mais vous n'avez rien à voir avec la mort de Vincent. Vous… _

_- Je me sens coupable d'être contente que vous ne soyez pas mort! Je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici. _

_- Oh! Bones! _

_- Et je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir cela, je n'ai pas le droit d'être contente d'être ici, je n'a pas le droit de vous aimer. Je n'ai, dit-elle alors qu'un autre sanglot s'empara d'elle. Je n'ai simplement pas le droit. _

_- Bones, regardez-moi bien, ordonna-t-il en relevant sa mâchoire pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ne vous excusez plus jamais de ressentir ce que vous ressentez, d'accord? Vous savez quoi? Même si je suis triste comme les pierres pour Vincent, je ne mentirais pas si je vous disais que je suis content moi aussi d'être toujours vivant! Alors, s'il-vous plait… attendez une seconde, réalisa-t-il après un moment. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?_

_- Que je me sentais coupable d'être contente que vous soyez vivant?_

_- Non, après… _

_- Oh! Réalisa-t-elle à son tour et se redressa immédiatement. Je suis désolée, Booth! Je suis tellement désolée Booth. Je sais que c'est la dernière chose que vous deviez entendre, mais… _

_- Eh! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à propos de vos excuses? Dit-il sévèrement. _

_- Mais, je ne peux pas vous dire que je vous aime, je n'ai pas le droit…_

_- Si, vous le pouvez, Bones, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point vous le pouvez ». _

_Et il l'embrassa. _

_Il n'avait au départ qu'effleuré ses lèvres, testant prudemment leur réaction. Mais au moment où il sentit calmement les lèvres de la femme dans ses bras caresser les siennes, il ressentit au plus profond de lui-même le désir qu'il avait refoulé depuis maintenant sept ans remonter à la surface et la passion s'empara de lui. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sous le sweatshirt qui lui servait de chemise de nuit pour le remonter au-dessus de sa tête et se retirant un moment pour l'observer dans toute sa magnificence, il la poussa à s'étendre à nouveau sur le lit la surplombant de son corps rassurant. _

Regardant la scène, Booth avait une tout autre réaction. N'était-il pas fiancé? Comment pouvait-il faire cela à Bones, à Hannah et à lui-même? Comment pouvait-il profiter d'elle de cette manière pendant que sa fiancée, la femme avec qui il devait vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, travaillait à l'étranger? Il aimait ces deux femmes plus qu'il ne pouvait le décrire et le regarder tromper l'une d'elle avec l'autre, qui était vulnérable et sans défense lui levait le cœur. Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'il deviendrait ce qui le répugnait le plus. Un lâche, un salopard, un menteur et un tricheur.

Ne pouvant plus regarder davantage une scène qui, à la fois, l'excitait et le répugnait, il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la porte de la chambre, le regard embrumé et triste. C'était au moment où il touchait la poignée de la porte qu'il entendit derrière lui un chuchotement.

_« Je t'aime ». _

Cette parole avait été chuchotée par une voix masculine qu'il reconnaissait à peine. Une voix grave, sérieuse, pleine de vérité et d'émotions.

Il sortit de la pièce. Il ne pouvait en entendre davantage.

_À suivre…_


	9. Tome 3 partie 3

**NA: **Petit conseil pour ce chapitre, il y a des subtiles et moins subtiles différences dans la scène, il faut lire attentivement.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 Les visions d'une petite fille (partie 3)<strong>

Il se dirigea vers son salon où la petite fille, qui avait commencé à dessiner en entendant son retour, rangea ses choses en le voyant pénétrer la pièce avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras. Il se pencha et la serra fort. Même s'il la connaissait à peine, il ressentait une grande vague d'affection pour la gamine et l'embrasser ainsi lui semblait être la seule chose à faire pour calmer ses nerfs en boule.

Regardant son reflet dans le miroir, il se voyait, le visage grave et les yeux cernés, triste de devenir celui qu'il avait toujours craint, l'homme qui faisait du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de la fillette, il prit une petite inspiration, cherchant à se donner le courage d'affronter ce qu'il savait qu'il devait voir par la suite. Il se leva, glissa sa main autour de la petite menotte de l'enfant et sentit une légère brise frôler sa joue alors que le monde autour de lui se transformait.

Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'endroit où ils avaient atterri, mais en voyant le ventre arrondi d'Angela, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas fait un très long voyage dans le temps. Devant quelques poubelles, ils se tenaient tous sur le bord d'une ruelle. Quelques insignes où se trouvait le logo du Jefferson abordaient le trottoir et une voiture funéraire s'arrêta devant la porte. Inconsciemment tous firent un petit pas vers elle.

_« Elle ne va peut-être pas venir, suggéra Cam. _

_- Si, si. Elle sera là, avait rétorqué Angela. _

_- Ouais, Sweet avait commencé à argumenter. Dr. Brennan a tendance à se réfugier dans l'hyperationalisme quand elle traverse des périodes difficiles. Ce qui pourrait très bien se traduire, en fait, par…_

_- Même moi j'ai envie de vous en mettre une ». _

Booth sourit. « Dites-le-lui, Hodgins! » Avait-il dit plus à lui-même qu'à son ami.

_« Si Bones a dit qu'elle va venir, alors, elle va forcément venir ». _

Au-delà de la porte, il voyait du coin du corridor apparaître des techniciens qui, dans leur sillage, poussait le cercueil de Vincent jusqu'à la voiture qui l'amènerait à la maison funéraire.

_« S'il-vous-plait, messieurs, on va s'en occuper, s'imposa Hodgins. _

_- Oui, bien sûr, répondit l'un deux avant de rentrer à l'intérieur afin de laisser un moment de recueillement à cette équipe endeuillée. _

_- Est-ce que vous voulez dire quelque chose? Angela s'était retournée vers Booth._

_- Qui moi? Mais, mais, mais…Je peux pas. Je le connaissais à peine. _

_- Il a raison. Quand Booth parlait de M. Nigel-Murray, il l'appelait la fouine anglaise ». _

_Un bref air de soulagement avait envahi le visage de Booth en la voyant arriver, une fleur en pot à la main. _

_« Certains d'entre nous se demandaient si vous alliez venir, affirma Sweets. _

_- Je me suis arrêtée acheter cela. _

_-Bien sûr, sourit Cam, parce qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour dire '_repose en paix'_ qu'une plante en pot. _

_- Est-ce que j'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?_

_- Non, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, ma chérie ». _

_Brennan dirigea un regard fier vers Booth qui le retourna un très court instant avant de le rabaisser pour regarder au sol. Confuse, elle tenta de se convaincre que son incertitude n'était que le fruit de son imagination._

_« Je me souviens qu'un jour, Vincent m'a donné un excellent conseil. Il m'a dit que les magasins enregistraient l'affluence la plus forte de toute l'année entre quinze heures et seize heures la veille de Noël. Alors, depuis, j'évite les magasins à ce moment-là. _

_- Moi, il m'a dit que la ville de Québec connaissait le même taux de criminalité que Disney World. Donc pour les vacances, c'est un endroit sûr. _

_Booth leva un regard triste vers Brennan. La regardant, vulnérable et confuse, un élan de culpabilité l'envahissait. _

_« Un jour, Vincent m'a appris que le claquement du fouet, c'est en fait le bout du fouet qui franchit le mur du son. _

_- À moi, il m'a appris que la taille de la tour Eiffel diminuait de quinze centimètres en hiver. Alors, il vaut mieux l'escalader en hiver. _

_- La chanson préférée de Vincent était _'The Lime in the Coconut'.

_- Sérieux? Moi aussi, je l'adore. Elle m'éclate! »_

_Il observait, buvait de son image, pendant qu'elle dirigeait son regard triste vers le cercueil de Vincent. C'était définitivement une journée à oublier. _

_Et comme s'il avait compris que l'atmosphère entre les deux devenait graduellement invivable, Sweets commence à chanter la chanson préféré de leur ami perdu. Soutirant un sourire de ses collègues, tous commencèrent à chanter. Tous sauf Booth et Brennan qui tentaient de se concentrer sur le départ de leur collègue et non sur leur propres problèmes. S'approchant du cercueil, ils l'amenèrent jusqu'à la voiture où ils le glissèrent à travers la porte arrière. Ayant enfin suivi les autres dans leur chanson, Brennan contourna la voiture et rejoint ses amis sur le trottoir où elle regardait partir le véhicule qui contenait les restes du jeune homme. _

_S'approchant de Booth, elle tenta de passer son bras à travers le sien. Il ferma les yeux, soupira et baissa la tête, tremblotant nerveusement à l'idée d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à Brennan. Alors que les autres commençaient à se rendre à l'intérieur, elle le tira pour qu'ils les rejoignissent, mais il resta stoïque sur place. _

_« Attendez, Bones, je dois vous parler », avait-il dit d'une voix grave et basse. _

_Elle se redressa surprise. La veille pendant leurs ébats et ce matin à leur réveil, la formalité du 'vous' qu'ils avaient toujours employé l'un envers l'autre comme marque de respect et de distanciation avait laissé sa place à un 'tu' plus intime et personnel. Elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Booth. _

_« Bones », dit-il d'une voix grave en se retournant vers elle. _

_Il renifla les larmes qui commençaient déjà à montrer à ses yeux. Il leva les yeux sur son visage et le bout de ses doigts caressa doucement la peau lisse de sa joue. Il enregistrait chaque trait, chaque ligne, chaque perfection, chaque imperfection. Il voulait se souvenir de son visage et chérir cette image jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. _

_« Je… je… j'ai demandé qu'on me transfere aux finances, affirma-t-il avec hésitation fixant ses yeux qui s'emplissaient de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Shaw prendra ma place auprès de l'équipe. _

_- Mais… mais… pourquoi?_

_- Vous savez pourquoi, Bones. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas travailler avec vous tous les jours en sachant ce qu'on a fait hier. _

_- Est-ce que c'est parce que vous avez peur que je manque de discrétion? Vous savez que je suis excellente pour garder un secret, disait-elle rapidement et désespérément. Je peux oublier ce qui s'est passé hier, Booth! _

_- C'est justement… moi, je ne pourrai pas oublier. Jamais! J'ai trompé Hannah… et j'ai envie de recommencer. Mais, je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas lui faire une chose pareille!_

_- Nous avons simplement à, je ne sais pas, à être discret, disait-elle avec désespoir en glissant ses mains le long de ses bras pour agripper son manteau. _

_- Vous ne comprenez pas, Bones. Nous ne pouvons pas recommencer! Et je ne peux pas vous voir tous les jours en sachant que je ne pourrai plus jamais vous prendre dans mes bras, que ne je pourrai plus jamais toucher votre peau douce et vous embrasser dans le cou. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on ne pourra plus jamais…_

_- Je suis fiancé à Hannah, Bones. Je lui ai fait une promesse et je ne peux pas la rompre. _

_- Mais Booth, pleurait-elle en fixant sa chemise. Vous m'avez dit que vous… _

_- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Bones, je le sais et je le pense vraiment. Je le pense toujours, chuchota-t-il en relevant son visage pour la regarder. Si vous saviez à quel point je le pense toujours. _

_- Choisissez-moi alors! Je sais que j'ai dit le contraire dans le passé, Booth, mais je peux vous rendre heureux. Je peux… je peux être celle qui fera votre bonheur. _

_- Je sais ça, Bones, mais c'est à Hannah que je suis fiancé! _

_- Booth », chuchota-t-elle, sachant qu'elle perdait son combat._

_Il la serra très fort dans ses bras inspirant son parfum pour la dernière fois et mémorisa comment ses bras ressentait autour d'elle, comment sa joue était douce contre la sienne et comment sa chaleur le réconfortait. Il l'embrassa sur son front. « Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-il avant de se séparer d'elle et de s'en éloigner la laissant en pleurs sur le trottoir devant la porte des livraisons du Jefferson. _

Booth regardait la scène et un sentiment de fureur l'envahissait peu à peu. Comment pouvait-il faire autant de mal à la femme qu'il aimait. Le voyant s'éloigner de la femme qu'il aimait, il le suivit et se mit à gueuler contre lui.

« ÇA NE VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE, ESPÈCE D'IDIOT! C'EST LA FEMME QUE TU AIMES, LÀ-BAS! Disait-il alors qu'il voyait en Angela courir auprès de son amie qui s'était effondrée sur le froid béton du trottoir. TU ES EN TRAIN DE LUI BRISER LE CŒUR. ELLE T'AIME, TU L'AIMES, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI POUR QUE TU LA LAISSES POUR UNE FEMME QUE TU N'ES PAS SÛR D'AIMER? C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME DANS TA TÊTE, IMBÉCILE HEUREUX… »

Il le suivit ainsi jusqu'à sa voiture où son double regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul. Dans un geste brusque, il donna un fort coup de son pied à son véhicule qui resta bossé sous la force de l'impact. Il frappa une autre fois, puis une autre, puis une autre. Laissant s'échapper un cri de colère, ses poings se mêlèrent à la partie et bientôt c'était le verre des vitrines qui volait en éclat, déchirant la peau de ses mains au passage. Il continua de cette manière jusqu'à l'épuisement et lorsqu'il s'effondra, prit d'une douleur incommensurable, il éclata en sanglots.

Il pleura au sol plusieurs minutes et le vrai Booth, qui s'était assis à ses côtés, laissait lui aussi des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Après un long moment, la fillette apparut à ses côtés.

« Je suis prêt, je suis prêt, maintenant, ramène moi chez moi. Je t'en prie. Ramène-moi chez moi, j'ai tout compris ».

La fillette lui tendit la main et au moment où il la toucha un éclair de lumière blanche le frappa.

_À suivre…_


	10. Tome 3 partie 4

**Chapitre 10 Les visions d'une petite fille (partie 4)**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et il retrouva son salon, son appartement, son sapin de Noël, son canapé. Il faisait toujours nuit et se levant pour aller se coucher dans son lit, il remarqua un billet laissé sur la table-basse. Il se pencha pour le prendre la note, mais elle lui passa entre les doigts.

« Pas encore, soupira-t-il en relevant le regard pour voir la petite fille le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je t'ai dit que j'avais compris. Demain, je vais réellement décider si je dois ou non épouser Hannah. Je sais que j'aime Bones, mais je ne peux pas laisser Hannah en plan comme ça le soir de Noël! J'ai compris! Je vais discuter avec elle et je… je vais dire à Bones ce que je ressens pour elle, tu comprends? Je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelle vision ».

Le silence de la fillette l'arrêta court. Au lieu de discuter avec lui, elle leva un doigt qu'elle tendit à la verticale devant lui.

« Un? Demanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il comprenne bien ce que voulait dire l'enfant qui hochait la tête. Une dernière vision? Nouveau hochement de tête. Une dernière et ensuite tu me laisses tranquille? Dernier hochement. D'accord, je peux bien avoir une dernière vision, dit-il en baissant les yeux pour voir à nouveau le billet sur la table. 'Salut Seeley, on m'a appelé pour un reportage en Syrie, je reviens dans une semaine. Je t'appelle. – Hannah', avait-il lu à haute voix. Je suppose que les vieilles habitudes meurent difficilement », commenta-t-il alors qu'une clé s'enfourna dans sa serrure.

_Il ouvrit la porte avec impatience, lançant sa mallette sur le coin de l'entrée. Comme d'habitude, il se rendit jusqu'à son coffre-fort où il composa la combinaison pour l'ouvrir et y déposer son arme. _

_« Pfff, pouffa-t-il en refermant le coffre. Comme si j'avais besoin d'une arme ces temps-ci, grogna-t-il avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur où il se prit une bière. Hannah? Appela-t-il sans réponse. Hannah? T'es là? Génial! » Avait-il chialé avant de se rendre au salon pour s'assoir sur son canapé. _

_Bien affalé, il ferma les yeux, visiblement fatigué et exaspéré. « Quelle merde! » Chuchota-t-il avant de les ouvrir et de se redresser. C'est à ce moment que le billet attira son attention. Se penchant vers la table, il y posa sa bière avant de prendre dans ses mains la feuille de papier. _

_Ses lèvres remuant au fil des mots qu'il lisait, son visage s'endurcissait alors que le message prenait tout son sens. Hannah était encore partie au Moyen-Orient et ce serait Noël dans moins d'une semaine. Poussé par une grande colère, il se leva d'un geste soudain, lança le papier au bout de ses bras, cria un juron un peu trop fort pour le building normalement particulièrement tranquille et s'empara du téléphone où il composa le numéro trop familier. _

_« Hannah? … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? … Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que ce serait Noël dans deux jours avant d'accepter ce contrat? … Et puis alors! … Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon fils quand il viendra fêter Noël chez son père et sa future belle-mère, et qu'elle ne sera pas là?… Non! Ne mets pas ça sur ma faute, c'est toi qui es partie! Non! … Hannah!... EH!... Qui, de nous deux, a les pieds dans l'appartement maintenant!... Oh!... Ne t'en fais pas, je te l'aurais dit si je ne voulais pas de toi chez moi!… Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, non? … Ne recommence pas avec ça!... Tu comprends que je vais fêter l'anniversaire de nos fiançailles seul?... Hannah… Hannah, attends, j'ai pas… dit-il avant d'éloigner le combiné de son oreille… fini », acheva-t-il sa phrase. Il replaça son vieux téléphone sur son socle et agrippa à nouveau sa bière qu'il but en moins de deux gorgés. _

_« Je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus fort », se dit-il en se levant pour porter la bière vide dans l'évier juste avant de se rendre à son petit bar où il gardait son meilleur scotch. _

_S'affalant à nouveau sur son sofa, il y resta immobile à boire dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce qu'un frappement à sa porte le tire de ses rêveries. _

_Posant son verre sur la table, il se rendit jusqu'à l'entrée pour y découvrir Sweets qui, d'un air grave, se tenait de l'autre côté. _

_« Sweets? _

_- Bonjour Agent Booth. _

_- Bonjour! Ça fait longtemps, dit-il en souriant en tendant une main enthousiaste au gamin qui la secoua mollement. Entrez! Enlevez votre manteau et passez au salon, vous voulez quelque chose à boire? Continuait-il visiblement content de voir un visage familier dans un moment d'amertume. _

_- Non, merci. Je ne resterai pas longtemps, dit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque alors qu'il n'osait lever les yeux sur son ami._

_- Ça va? Vous me paraissez bizarre. _

_- Non, euh… ça ne va pas… euh… Agent Booth, peut-être devrait-on s'assoir, suggéra-t-il alors que Booth empoigna son verre et s'assit sur un fauteuil laissant à Sweets le loisir de prendre le divan. _

_- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il en commençant à être légèrement nerveux. À l'exception de quelques moments où il l'avait croisé entre les murs du Hoover Building, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils avaient dit au revoir à M. Nigel-Murray, il y avait déjà plusieurs mois. _

_- Euh. Oui. Euh… comment dire? C'est à propos du Dr. Brennan ». _

_À entendre son nom, Booth se leva immédiatement et se tourna vers le mur, se fermant complètement à la conversation qu'il était sur le point d'avoir. Il ne voulait pas parler de Bones, il ne __**pouvait**__ pas parler de Bones. Chaque journée qui avait passée depuis qu'il l'avait laissée sur le trottoir de la cour arrière du Jefferson avait été hantée par des images d'elle. Il revoyait tous les jours la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, ses yeux rougis par les larmes s'illuminant pendant qu'il plongeait en elle et chaque nuit, il se couchait en se remémorant la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il se battait quotidiennement contre l'envie de la rejoindre, de ressentir à nouveau la douceur de ses cuisses enroulées autour de ses hanches et la passion de ses mains qui caressaient son visage. Il résistait chaque seconde, mais n'en parlait jamais._

_« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de Bones ce soir, Sweets. Si vous voulez discuter de quoi que ce soit d'autre, ma porte est grande ouverte, mais sinon, vous savez où est la sortie!_

_- Agent Booth, il y a eu… un accident aujourd'hui avec le docteur Brennan ». _

_Il sentit ses genoux se faiblir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la direction que prenait cette conversation. _

_« Nous étions en Caroline pour enquêter sur le meurtre d'un chasseur de tempête quand une tornade nous a frappés. Au même moment, Brennan a vu un instrument qui aurait pu être l'arme du crime. Elle a essayé de le prendre avant de se mettre à l'abri, mais pendant qu'elle courait pour venir se cacher avec nous, l'hélice d'une éolienne l'a frappée…_

_- Qu'essayez-vous de dire, Sweets? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix sèche et rauque alors qu'il reniflait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il savait où la conversation s'en allait. Il pouvait déjà sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Ses mains devenaient moites et ses lèvres commençaient à trembler. Il se retourna et fixa Sweets qui, le regard embrumé, ne semblait pas savoir comment annoncer une telle nouvelle. _

_- Je vous jure, on a tout essayé, mais une des pales de l'hélice l'avait empalée et… _

_- Sweets! Pressa-t-il, il ne voulait pas prolonger l'inévitable. _

_- Elle n'a pas survécu, affirma-t-il d'une voix pleine d'émotions. Je suis désolé, agent Booth », dit-il en s'approchant de l'homme qui devait s'appuyer sur le mur pour rester debout._

« Bones! » S'énerva Booth en comprenant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Il se leva et commença à errer dans la pièce, se déplaçant furieusement d'un bout à l'autre, ses poings incontrôlables battant les airs au-dessus de sa tête, agrippant ses cheveux au passage. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Pas Bones, pas sa Bones, elle ne pouvait pas, non, pas elle, non!

« Non! » Laissa-t-il sortir en levant le regard sur son double qui devait se forcer pour simplement rester debout, appuyé contre le mur de son salon. Ses mains tremblaient, ses lèvres aussi. Son regard était fuyant, paniqué et sa respiration haletante.

_« Ne… Non! Interdit-il à Sweets, qui s'approchait de lui pour le consoler, d'avancer davantage. C'était sa peine, il ne voulait la partager avec personne. C'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas… pas… pas Bones. Seigneur. _

_- Il y a … hésita Sweets d'une voix enrouée. Il y a d'autres choses que vous devriez savoir. Enfin deux choses. _

_- QUOI! » Perdait-il patience alors qu'il tentait d'imaginer un monde où Brennan serait absente, où il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix détruire une expression ou lui dire qu'elle ne comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il tentait de voir un monde où son regard pénétrant n'analyserait plus chaque individu qui se pointait devant elle. Il tentait d'imaginer un monde sans elle, mais n'y arrivait pas._

_« Au moment où elle a laissé sortir son dernier souffle, elle m'a… elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle vous aimait et qu'elle vous avait pardonné ». _

_Dans une grimace horrible, comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur sans anesthésie, les yeux serrés et les dents crispées, il perdit ce qui lui restait de son contrôle de soi. Dans un sanglot, puis un deuxième, il échappa ce qui ne pouvait rester en lui. Bientôt parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables, il s'abandonna à sa peine et se laissa emporter par ses larmes. _

_Le jeune docteur s'approcha de lui et tenta de mettre une main sur son épaule, mais fut repoussé par l'homme qui ne pouvait supporter la présence de quiconque. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir réconforter son vieil ami, mais il avait une tâche à accomplir et dans une grande inspiration, il se donna le courage de prononcer les paroles qui risquaient de briser cet homme, son ami, son mentor, à jamais. _

_« Dr. Brennan était enceinte ». _

_En entendant ses paroles, sa tête se redressa et le verre de scotch qu'il tenait toujours glissa de ses mains pour éclater en mille pièces au sol. _

_« Enceinte? Réussit-il à faire sortir malgré la boule qui avait envahie sa gorge. Mais c'est…non… pourquoi elle… de… de combien de mois?_

_- Sept mois. C'était une fille. _

_- Une fille? Il eut besoin de prendre une respiration avant de continuer. Et vous savez qui est le père?_

_- Ce n'est pas officiel, mais nous avons tous un doute », avait-il dit en le regardant intensément._

_Et il s'écroula. Le visage rouge de colère et de détresse, les mains tremblantes, ses jambes ne le supportaient plus et il tomba assis au sol succombant, abattu, aux sanglots qui prenaient possession de lui. Il ne réussissait plus à contrôler son corps. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, où il se trouvait, qui il était. La seule pensée qui traversait son esprit était qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais sa Bones. Sa Bones… et leur enfant? _

_« Je dois la voir! _

_- Agent Booth!_

_- Je veux la voir, je dois la voir, je dois la voir, je dois la voir! Sweets! Où est-elle? Je dois la voir, je dois la voir… Je ne survivrai pas si je ne la vois pas, Sweet. S'il-vous-plait ». _

_Faible devant la détresse de son ami, il hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever. Il lui tendit son manteau que Booth, aux allures de vieillard, enfila lentement dans un geste automatique. _

_Il ne savait pas combien de temps il leur avait pris pour se rendre jusqu'au laboratoire médicolégal du Jefferson, mais d'un pas rapide derrière Sweets, il pénétra dans l'immense pièce sous les regards effondrés d'Angela et des autres fouines qui comprenaient vraisemblablement sa présence en cet instant précis. Il contourna rapidement la plateforme pour se diriger directement vers la salle d'autopsie. _

_Lorsqu'il passa le cadre de la porte, il aperçut Cam qui sanglotait silencieusement à côté du corps à l'abri des pleurs de ses collègues qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. En entendant Booth arriver, elle leva la tête et le vit, les yeux rougis, le regard mort et les traits vieillis. Elle se leva et contourna son bureau pour le prendre dans ses bras. _

_Dans l'étreinte amicale de sa vieille amie, ses sanglots l'envahirent à nouveau. _

_« Shh… Je suis là, Seeley, pleurait-elle aussi. Je suis tellement désolée, Booth. Tellement! _

_- Je… elle… Seigneur Cam! _

_- Shhh, allons, calme-toi, tentait-elle de réconforter restant dans cette position un long moment, le temps que les sanglots de son amis s'apaisent. _

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Cam! Je… Est-ce que je peux? dit-il en pointant le corps couvert d'un drap blanc_

_- Bien sûr! Tu veux… elle renifla, tu veux rester seul avec elle? »_

_Il ne dit mot et n'hocha que la tête. _

_Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes à fixer le drap blanc, ne trouvant pas le courage de le soulever et de découvrir sa Bones sans vie qui se trouvait dessous. À travers la couverture, il pouvait voir sa silhouette qui était significativement différente que la dernière fois où il l'avait vue. Ses épaules étaient plus large, ses hanches aussi. Son ventre… son ventre._

_Bougeant pour la première fois les mains, il caressa doucement l'abdomen arrondi de sa Bones à travers le linceul. Ses doigts tracèrent la courbe de ce qui aurait pu être un élan de bonheur pour eux. Il se dessina un chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine, puis son épaule, puis sa mâchoire avant de se diriger vers la bordure du linge qu'il tira doucement, laissant découvrir le visage rond et stoïque de son ancienne partenaire. Il le glissa jusqu'à ses hanches et il vit pour la première fois la femme de sa vie sans vie, froide, morte. _

_Elle semblait dormir, calme, sereine. Il remarqua bientôt des petites lignes qui s'étaient tracées au coin de ses yeux. Elles n'étaient pas là avant. Ses lèvres bleutées ne bougeaient pas et il aurait donné sa vie pour la voir respirer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Ses yeux traversèrent son corps un instant. _

_Elle était réellement magnifique. Ses traits plein, son ventre arrondi, sa poitrine charnue, elle devait être une de ses femmes enceintes qui faisaient tourner les têtes des autres femmes de jalousie. _

_Il aurait pu passer ces derniers mois avec elle. Il aurait pu être celui qui se promenait à ses côtés pendant qu'elle rendait la planète entière morte d'envie. Il aurait pu être le père de ce bébé. Ce petit bébé qui s'était trouvé dans son bedon. Son bébé. Son enfant. À lui. À elle. À eux. _

_Une larme solitaire fila le long de sa joue._

_« Je suis tellement désolé, Bones. Si désolé. J'aurais dû… j'aurais dû t'écouter, j'aurais dû rester avec toi et dire la vérité à Hannah. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, jamais. Tu m'as dit que tu me pardonnais, mais je ne mérite pas d'être pardonné. J'ai été horrible avec toi. Je t'aimais et je t'ai laissé seule à vivre cette grossesse et… Oh mon Dieu, Bones. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Je… je l'aurais quitté pour toi, pour elle, disait-il en caressant son ventre froid. Ne t'en vas pas, Bones. Je t'en supplie, ne t'en va pas, ne t'en va pas, ne t'en va pas! » _

_Il prit sa main et plaça ses lèvres à l'intérieur de son poignet. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit un petit tatouage, vraisemblablement récent, qui ornait l'endroit où passaient ses veines. _

मंडप

_Il avait vu ce symbole avant, il savait ce que cela voulait dire. _

_Booth. _

_Elle avait fait tatouer son nom dans une des plus anciennes langues du monde sur son poignet, à l'endroit exact où il avait ses propres tatouages. _

_« Bones! » Fit-il avant d'éclater à nouveau sous la peine qu'il l'accablait tombant à genoux devant le corps de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé. _

_« Non, pitié, Seigneur, non, pas elle, je vous supplie. Prenez-moi, mais ne la prenez pas elle! Je vous en prie, Seigneur! » _

_Il priait pour lui. Il priait pour elle. Il priait pour la petite âme de son ange qui s'était envolée et même s'il savait que Bones détesterait l'idée qu'il priait pour son âme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander à Dieu de la garder avec lui un seul jour, une seule heure, une seule minute de plus. _

_Ses mains jointes avec la sienne espéraient un petit mouvement, un petit réflexe… rien, pas même un battement de cœur. _

Il embrassa ses mains une dernière fois et souleva son regard pour apercevoir la gamine qui se trouvait devant lui de l'autre côté du corps de Bones.

« Mais… » Chuchota-t-il en comprenant tout.

Il contourna la civière et s'agenouilla à ses pieds cherchant la moindre trace d'identité. Seuls ses yeux d'un bleu clair la trahissaient. Il fouilla partout sur elle et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il découvrit l'étiquette de son sac-à-dos que son monde s'écroula à nouveau.

_Christine Brennan-Booth, _y était-il écrit.

« Oh, ma chérie, dit-il en embrassant la joue de la fillette, je suis tellement désolé, mon poussin. Je ne voulais pas… »

Aussitôt avait-il commencé sa tirade que lentement, le visage rassurant de sa fille disparaissait devant ses yeux.

« Non! Ne t'en va pas, Christine! S'il-te-plait, ne t'en va pas, ne t'en va pas, ne t'en va pas. Christine! Christine! Hurlait-il alors que le fantôme de sa fille disparaissait en même temps que celui de sa mère. Reviens, Christine! Reviens! »

_À suivre…_

**NA **: J'espère que ce n'est pas trop incohérent, j'ai pleuré à plus d'une reprise en écrivant ce chapitre, moi qui ne pleure jamais!


	11. Conclusion

**Chapitre 11 Conclusion**

« Seeley, Seeley, entendait-il au loin. Seeley!

- Christine! » Hurla-t-il en se redressant en sursaut sur son canapé.

Complètement trempé de sueur, la respiration haletante et les yeux allant dans toutes les directions, il tentait de retrouver ses esprits. Il observa dans un état de panique ce qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il était dans son salon et toutes les horloges indiquaient qu'il était presque minuit. Il toucha ses objets, son divan, sa bière, la bague qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains et tout avait une certaine consistance. Il était bien réveillé, ce n'était plus un rêve. Il le savait maintenant. Confus et paniqué, les tribulations de la nuit évanescentes dans son esprit, il leva les yeux sur la femme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui qui semblait trouver divertissante l'agitation de son conjoint.

« Tu vas bien, Seeley? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Je crois.

- Tu nous faisais tout un cauchemar!

- Cauchemar?

- Tu t'étais endormi sur le canapé. Je t'ai réveillé, tu semblais faire un mauvais rêve. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire : 'ne t'en vas pas, Christine, ne t'en va pas?' Qui est Christine? Demanda-t-elle amusée devant un Booth qui resta un peu trop longtemps muet alors que son rêve lui disparaissait tranquillement de sa tête. Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer?

- C'est une gamine que j'aurais aimé connaître, dit-il encore un peu confus par son brusque réveil. Je ne sais plus trop...

- N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que je devrais savoir? Blagua-t-elle.

- Peut-être, chuchota-t-il, en roulant le boitier de sa bague entre ses mains. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'emparait de lui à chaque fois que le velours du boîtier frôlait ses doigts. Il fixa son regard sur elle un instant, cherchant à revivre les sentiments qu'il avait autrefois clamés pour elle, mais ne sentait plus rien, pas d'amour, pas d'envie, rien. C'est comme si en se réveillant, il n'y avait que Bones dans ses pensées. Bones qui lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait pas moins de trois semaines auparavant!

- Seeley? Demanda-t-elle soudainement inquiète. Tu es sûr que ça va?

- On ne peut mieux, dit-il en laissant s'échapper une respiration qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait alors qu'un sourire apparaissait doucement sur ses lèvres. En fait, dit-il en glissant subtilement la bague de ses poches, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis des mois.

- Oh! Répondit Hannah qui n'était pas certaine de comprendre. Tant mieux alors.

- C'est que, vois-tu, Hannah. Je n'avais pas réalisé avant aujourd'hui, que j'avais tord tout ce temps. Depuis presque un an, j'essayais de me convaincre de quelque chose et aujourd'hui… j'avais tord, répéta-t-il en souriant brillamment.

- À propos de quoi, Seeley? Essayait-elle toujours de comprendre.

- Hannah… je… je suis désolé, je… c'est… euh…

- Oh mon Dieu, réalisa-t-elle soudainement. Tu veux me quitter.

- Hannah!

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu veux me quitter et pourtant Tempérance m'avait dit que tu…, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle vit le regard de son amant changer à l'audition de ce nom. Oh, mon Dieu! C'est elle! Tu es amoureux de Tempérance!

- Je suis tellement désolé, Hannah.

- Tu aimes Tempérance… et elle t'aime aussi… et je suis dans votre chemin, se chuchotait-elle à elle-même.

- Hannah, je t'ai aimée. Je te jure que je t'ai aimée. J'ai même pensé te demander de m'épouser. Demain matin en fait, j'avais prévu le faire, mais là, ça me frappe au visage. C'est Bones! C'est elle!

- Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle sait de toi que j'ignore, réalisait-elle, presque indignée. Il y a tellement de choses que seuls vous deux pouvez comprendre. Je t'empêche de vivre la vie que tu voudrais vivre!

- Hannah…

- Tu dois lui dire, Seeley, résolut-elle. Tu lui dois bien ça.

- Mais c'est No… noël. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça! Je ne peux pas te laisser seule à Noël!

- Seeley, si tu me plaques ce soir ou dans deux jours, il n'y aura pas de différence. Mais Tempérance, elle, passe les Fêtes seule. Elle me l'a dit! Et tu sais que même si elle dit le contraire, ça la tue de n'avoir personne cette nuit.

- Fêter Noël seul signifie que personne ne nous aime, chuchota-t-il se rappelant les sages paroles de Max.

- Demain, tu vas aller la rejoindre et tu vas aller lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle. C'est la seule chose que tu me dois, Seeley. C'est la seule chose que je veux de toi ce soir, dit-elle en pointant un doigt autoritaire vers lui. Promets-moi que tu vas lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle. Promets-moi que je n'aurai pas le cœur brisé pour rien.

- C'est promis, Hannah, promit-il. Il s'avança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Merci.

- De quoi? De me faire plaquer? C'est pas la première fois!

- Non, de comprendre.

- Seeley…

- Je suis désolé, Hannah. Sincèrement.

- Je suppose qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble.

- Dans une vie où je ne connaitrais pas Bones, tu aurais été la première en lice, avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

- Merci, Seeley. Enfin, je crois.

- Va, prends la chambre. Je vais garder le canapé. On s'y habitue, blagua-t-il laissant s'échapper un petit rire des lèvres d'Hannah. Bonne nuit, Hannah.

- Bonne nuit, Seeley », dit-elle en traversant la pièce pour se rendre à la chambre à coucher.

* * *

><p>Alors que les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel lui caressaient le bout du nez, elle pouvait entendre à l'autre bout de son appartement le frappement continu de quelqu'un qui cognait à la porte. Souhaitant d'abord ignorer l'espèce d'intrus qui interrompait son sommeil matinal, l'insistance avec laquelle il continuait de frapper ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et marchant d'un pas lent et endormi jusqu'à la porte, elle passait une main dans la broussaille de ses cheveux avant de l'ouvrir sur les visages souriants et illuminés de Booth et de son fils qui attendaient de l'autre côté, un sapin à la main.<p>

« Joyeux Noël Bones, dirent-ils en chœur devant une Brennan à la fois étonnée et confuse devant la surprise de l'arrivée de ses amis.

- Booth, mais qu'est-ce que vous…

- Eh bien, Bones, un petit oiseau m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas de sapin de Noël cette année. Alors, fidèles à notre tradition, nous avons décidé de remédier à la situation, dit-il en envoyant un coup de coudre à son gamin de dix ans.

- Mais, comme tous les magasins sont fermés ce matin, on a dû enlever les décorations du sapin de papa chez lui pour te l'amener parce que papa dit que c'est dans l'esprit de Noël de donner quelque chose de précieux à une personne qu'on aime ».

Brennan leva les yeux sur Booth qui donna un coup de coudre plus prononcé à son fils.

« Parker, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de descendre aller chercher les premières décorations dans la voiture? Je dois avoir une discussion avec Bones un moment.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir les clés?

- Évidemment! Pas de bêtises!

- D'acco-d'acc! Fit Parker avant de s'en aller d'un pas enthousiaste vers l'ascenseur.

- Booth… dit Brennan une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

- Il vous plait? Parce que s'il ne vous plait pas, il avait une place très confortable dans mon appartement.

- Booth. Où est Hannah?

- Elle… elle est chez moi.

- Booth, je ne… le coupa-t-elle, refusant de le séparer d'une femme qu'il aimait la journée la plus importante de l'année.

- … Elle est chez moi, reprit-il, et elle fait ses bagages. On a rompu hier.

- Oh! Je… je suis désolée pour vous, Booth. Vous accordiez beaucoup d'importance à votre relation avec Hannah. Je sais que…

- Bones! Bones, l'interrompit-il. C'est moi qui l'ai quittée.

- Mais, vous m'avez dit que…

- J'ai dit bien des choses Bones, des choses que je regrette amèrement. Hannah et moi, on s'aimait, mais hier, je me suis réveillé et soudainement, c'était vous! Il n'y avait que vous dans ma tête et dans mon cœur! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais sur le point d'abandonner l'amour de ma vie pour l'idée qu'une autre femme puisse m'aimer. Vous êtes la femme de ma vie, Bones!

- Mais vous… Dans la voiture…

- Bones, je regrette de vous avoir fait de la peine. Je regrette de vous avoir fait pleurer et de vous avoir fait croire que vous ne valiez pas la peine. Je regrette que vous ayez passé la soirée seule hier et de vous avoir laissé croire que je ne vous aimais pas. Parce que tout le temps où j'étais avec Hannah, même si je l'aimais beaucoup, vous étiez toujours celle que j'aimais le plus. Je vous aime, Bones et ça, aucune personne ne pourra jamais m'enlever cela.

- Booth, je …

- J'aimerai qu'on se donne une chance, vous et moi. Qu'on arrête de se voiler la face et de se dire ce que nous ressentons vraiment l'un pour l'autre.

- Et… et que ressentez-vous?

- Présentement? Demanda-t-il la faisant hocher la tête. Je vous aime, Bones. Je vous regarde et vous êtes si belle avec votre tête du matin et vos yeux brillants. Je suis, dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle, amoureux de vous! Je le suis depuis longtemps et je le serai probablement toute ma vie! La question reste à savoir, est-ce que j'arrive trop tard?

- Vous… vous ne pouvez pas… Vous m'avez dit qu'Hannah n'était pas un lot de consolation… que…

- J'**espérais** qu'Hannah ne soit pas un lot de consolation, mais mettons les choses en perspective : je n'ai jamais dit à Hannah que j'avais un problème de jeu alors que vous êtes la raison pour laquelle j'ai arrêté! Je ne lui ai jamais même mentionné que j'étais sniper dans l'armée alors que vous êtes celle qui m'aidez à rester sain à chaque fois qu'on me rappelle que j'ai été autrefois payé pour tuer des gens. Vous êtes la seule qui me connaissez vraiment. Vous êtes la seule avec qui je voudrais passer ma vie.

- Booth, chuchota-t-elle dans un demi-soupir. Vous… vous m'aimez?

- Plus que je puisse l'exprimer. La seule idée de vivre sans vous, Bones, est insupportable. Même si vous ne m'aimez pas, je préfère passer une éternité comme ami et partenaire à vos côtés que de passer une minute de plus avec une femme qui n'est pas vous.

- Booth, dit-elle en glissant sa même sur son visage, comme pour s'assurer que tout ça était réel et qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Je crois... je crois que je vous aime aussi.

- Bones », chuchota-t-il en appuyant sa joue dans sa main, fermant les yeux calmement savourant le moment qu'il vivait. Le cœur battant, il les ouvrit ses yeux et plongea dans le bleu des mers qu'étaient ceux de Bones. Il était ensorcelé par elle, par sa beauté, par son intelligence. Il s'avança vers elle et tout doucement déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle y répondit immédiatement, envoûtée, amoureuse. Avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle sentait ses mains se coller à ses joues et elle plaça les siennes autour de son cou les glissant dans ses cheveux. Ils entendirent tous les deux le sapin frapper durement le plancher, mais n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Ils étaient ensemble, enfin! S'arrachant difficilement l'un de l'autre, il se sépara d'elle et ouvrant ses yeux pour l'observer, voyant une éternité de bonheur se dessiner devant lui, il commença à rire.

« Booth? » Questionna Brennan, incertaine de la cause de l'hilarité de son ami, mais sentant ses mains capturer les siennes et observant la joie qui teintait les traits de son visage, elle ne put que rire à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

- Je suis heureux.

- Pardon.

- Je suis heureux à un point où ça en vient ridicule, Bones. Je suis heureux!

- Vous expérimentez une grande sécrétion de dopamines et d'épinéphrine provocant un comportement d'hilarité et la sensation de bonheur.

- Bones, tu réalises? Ça y est! On y est! Toi, moi, Parks et pour le reste de notre vie…

- Booth, l'avertit-elle d'un ton léger; elle n'était toujours pas confortable avec le concept de l'amour éternel.

- Ok, pour le reste de la journée, nous serons heureux! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un miracle de Noël, ça? » Rit-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Alors que le baiser prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, du bout du corridor, ils entendirent un _'yes'_ bien senti. Se séparant en riant, Booth se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son fils qui les regardait le sourire aux lèvres aux portes de l'ascenseur, tenant une boîte de décoration dans ses mains. Atteignant le gamin complètement hilare, Booth le souleva, le coinça sous son bras et le traina jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement de Bones.

« Allons, Parks, es-tu prêt à décorer le sapin de Bones?

- Oui!

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vous pouviez rentrer? S'interposa Brennan un sourire aux lèvres.

- Que doit-on faire? Demanda Booth tout sourire gardant toujours son fils sous son bras.

- Taxe? » Répondit-elle en tendant sa joue.

Échangeant un regard taquin, les deux hommes prirent d'assaut les deux joues de Brennan qui laissa échapper un petit rire de surprise. Les invitant enfin à pénétrer son appartement, Brennan s'esclaffait alors que les hommes empoignaient leur sapin et ses ornements pour enjouer cet endroit qui lui avait semblé lugubre depuis son retour des Moluques.

Il était drôle de penser qu'à peine de vingt-quatre heures plutôt, cet homme s'était arrêté dans une boutique de bijoux pour acheter à un prix trop élevé une bague qui l'aurait emprisonné dans un marasme émotionnel jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce matin-là, alors qu'il regardait son fils raconter à la femme de sa vie la signification de chaque décoration qu'il plaçait à travers les branches de leur arbre de Noël, il ne pouvait croire à la chance qu'il avait de s'être réveillé à temps. Se rappelant vaguement d'un rêve qu'il avait fait sur son canapé la veille, il était reconnaissant au Ciel de lui avoir donné une seconde chance d'être enfin heureux… pour toujours.

_La fin!_

**NA**: Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir écrit cette histoire! Je me concentrerai maintenant à me sortir de mon blocage d'auteur pour Le garde du corps! Merci encore!


End file.
